Expanding the Family
by Mystery Twihart
Summary: Bella is pregnant and she's worried about how Edward would react. How does he react? How does the family react. Watch as Bella goes through her pregnancy. What problems do they go through? Canon Couples. All Human. First Fanfic. I don't own Twilight. Some Humor. IMPORTANT POLL QUESTION!
1. Chapter 1: Pregnant

**Chapter 1: Pregnant**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen I have long brown hair to my waist, brown boring eyes, well that's what I think. My husband Edward Anthony Cullen thinks I'm beautiful and never let's me for get how he feels about me.

Edward he's the greatest husband in the world. We met when I moved from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington during my junior year. He has bronze color, sexy bed hair—because he can never tame it. He had the most beautiful emerald color eyes.

When I met Edward I was running away from my dark past. I was running away from James my ex-boyfriend. He had wanted to have sex with him and when I didn't he went ballistic and told me I was going to regret it. I told my mom Renee and Phil—my step dad. They decided it was safer for me to come and live with my dad in Forks.

It was a small town but my father was very well-known there and he could protect me. You see my father is a very famous lawyer and has a lot of money. He's not crazy about it he has is very modest and lives with Sue, my step mother and my half-sister and brother—Leah and Seth.

Anyways back to the matter in hand Edward is everything to me. He's my rock, he's been with me through the think and thin. I love him for it. I know he loves me back and that's why I'm going crazy about telling him that I'm pregnant.

Yes, I'm pregnant I found out this morning when I went to the doctor. I haven't been feeling good in the past week. I remembered how Edward reacted when he found me in the bathroom throwing up one morning.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨Flashback`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

_I woke up and all of a sudden I start feeling weird. My stomach starts doing flips. I literally jump out of the bed and run towards the bathroom._

_ I barely made it to the toilet before I threw up last night's lasagna._

_ "Bella?" I heard Edward's voice from the room._

_ "In the bathroom!" I said before I started to throw up again._

_ "Bella, what happened? Sweetheart are you okay?" he started to rub my back and hold my hair back._

_ "Edward." I moaned. "I'm not feeling so good." I wine._

_ "Bella, I know. You get all whiny when you're sick."_

_ "Don't be a smart ass."_

_ "I'm sorry baby. Here let me take you back to bed, so you can lie down and sleep a little longer."_

_ "M'kay. Wait! Let me brush my teeth. I don't want to have barf breath and morning breath."_

_ He rolled his eyes. After I finished brushing my teeth he carried me bridal-style to the bed._

_ "Edward?"_

_ "Yes, sweetheart."_

_ "I love you."_

_ He smiled his crooked smile. "I love you too."_

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`End of Flashback*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

I had thrown up almost everyday and Edward was getting worried, so went to my doctor. He took blood test measured my weight.

When he finished I waited for the results. He came into the room with a huge smile and said, "Congratulations, Mrs. Cullen you're about two months pregnant." I just stared at him and then smiled hugely. I thank him and drove home.

It was 5 pm and Edward would be home any minute now. Being the President of Cullen Enterprises had it's perks.

"Honey, I'm home!" Edward yelled.

"In the kitchen, Ricky!" I yelled back and giggled.

"Now who's this Ricky you speak of?" he pouted.

"Well, honey if you didn't quote _I Love Lucy _I would be mentioning Ricky."

"Fine. What's for dinner?"

" Um, I made your favorite, chicken pasta Alfredo." I saw his eyes light up.

"Yum, I'm starving. It smells good Bella."

"I know." I sighed.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, well I mean you've been here for five minutes and I still haven't gotten my kiss." I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Come here." He hugged me and gave me a deep passionate kiss. "Better?" I nodded and he laughed.

"Edward could you set up the table please. I'm almost done here."

"Sure, what kind of wine do you want?"

Shoot, I forgot about that. I tried to not let my voice betray my nervousness. "Any one you want, but I think it white is good." I suggested. He nodded.

I served two plates and placed them on the table. He sat at the head and I sat on the right.

"How was your day?" I asked him after a while of comfortable silence.

"It was good. We got a new contract for selling new real-estate and we are trying to distribute a new antibiotic."

"That's good. I'm glad that you are doing."

"How was your day?"

"It was okay, I mean I had the day off, I went shopping with your mother and then I went to my doctor's appointment."

"How's my mom?"

"She's good she misses you."

"We saw her three days ago." He laughed.

"Yeah but she still misses you she's your mother and you're her baby."

"True, wait did you say you went to the doctor's?"

"Yeah," I said taking the glass of water that was beside the wine glass.

"What did he say?" he asked worriedly.

"Well he said everything is good." I looked down at my plate.

"Bella, are you okay?" he lifted my chin up.

"Yeah," my voice broke.

"Bella, why are you crying." He panicked. He made me stand up and sat me in his lap. "Shh, sweetheart everything is going to be alright. We'll get through it." He said rubbing my back.

"It's nothing bad it's just that I'm scared of how you're going to react." I couldn't stop the sob that came out.

"What Bella tell me. Are you sick? Are you dying?"

"No, Edward. I'm-I'm-I'm"

"You're what?" he said looking at me.

"I'm pregnant." I said quietly.

Time went by and he never said anything I got up from his lap and ran into the room crying.

He didn't want the baby. He didn't want a little Edward like I did. I didn't know what to do. I had a job; I was an editor for a book selling company. I had money; my dad would definitely help me if I needed him too.

"Bella," I heard Edward before he was at the door. "Bella!"

"No, Edward don't talk to me! You don't want this baby, but I do! I love you but how could you not want this baby." I sobbed.

"Bella, let me explain." He said walking towards me and trying to touch me.

"Don't please don't, I know you don't want this baby but don't do this to me please."

"BELLA! He yelled at me it made me jump. I looked at him with wide-eyed. "Let talk, please." I nodded too scared to say anything.

"Look Bella you are thinking all wrong. I don't want you to freak out, please. I love you with all my heart sweetheart. I don't want…I need this baby with you. I love you."

"Then why didn't you say anything." I sobbed again.

"Bella, I was just shocked. How could you think I wouldn't want a little mini-Bella running around? I love you and I love our baby." He said softly pulling me towards him.

I relaxed, "really?" I looked up at him. He smiled my crooked smile.

"Really, really."

"I love you and I'm sorry for yelling at you and saying all those mean stuff."

"It's okay, I'm blaming it on the hormones." I laughed at him and lightly punched him.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Can you believe it we're going to have a baby!" I squealed. I did jump a little too.

Edward just laughed at me. "Bella, you need to calm down. I know we are having a baby. She's going to be adorable."

"She? What makes you think it's a girl. Because she has a beautiful mother" I blushed and he chuckled.

"Well I'm hoping that it's a little Edward. I want him to look exactly like you. He would look so adorable and women will fall for him." I sighed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Week and Family Gathering

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed! **

**As you know I unfortunately don't own Twilight! [Darn] **

**Keep reading and posting reviews!**

**Special thanks to AmslyApple! Thank you for the first review! and also to karreana and xodreamalittledreamxo**

**Now back to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Week and Family Gathering**

"Bella we have to tell everyone!" Edward told me excitedly.

"Edward, please don't make a big fuss yet. I want to enjoy this for a little longer. Don't look at me like that just give me till the weekend and we will tell them. I just don't want everyone being so…so overwhelming now. I'm still getting used to the idea, please just give this time."

"Whatever you want I can never deny you anything and you know that. I love you." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you more." I smiled at him. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry." I pouted.

He smiled. "Well you didn't eat much, let's go you're plate is still there."

He walked to the dining room where out plates where still there. I looked at my plate and licked my lips. Edward sat down and placed me on his lap.

"Here you go, babe."

"Thanks! I love you." I gave him a peck.

After I finished my dinner with Edward's help he kept saying that since I was going to carry the baby he would do anything he can during my pregnancy to ease it up.

We watched _Law & Order: SVU _after dinner. I cuddled into him and I fell asleep before I found out the outcome of the trial for the John Steamos character. I felt Edward carry toward our bedroom but I was out of it again as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next couple of days were somewhat better. Now that I knew why I was throwing up in the morning it really didn't bother me as much. I knew it was worth it. Each time I had my head in the toilet Edward was there to take care of me.

Work was draining, I wanted to sleep all day but I loved to work. It was Friday so I had to turn in some of the manuscripts that Mr. Johnson wanted.

I knocked on his door, "Come in." I heard in the distant.

"Hello Mr. Johnson. I came by to drop off the manuscripts you wanted."

"Good, good. Now I know that I worked you off like a mule but I'm telling you soon you'll be one of the most famous book editors out there."

"Mr. Johnson, I need to talk to you about something, it's kind of important."

"What is it? Are you quitting?"

"No, no, nothing like that it's just that I wanted to ask if I could work from home." I asked shyly.

"Why? If I may ask"

"I found out I was pregnant a few days ago and the past few day have made me realize that working here in the office is really stressful for me and my baby. I really love this job, but if it was any way possible for me to work at home it would be better. It would also keep my husband from going insane."

"Well, I want to say congratulations on your little bundle of joy." Mr. Johnson smiled at me, "as for working at home I think that would be arranged. I know if Mrs. Johnson finds out that I didn't let you work at home for your stress level with the baby and everything she would kill me. Let me just talk it with her. You know how she gets about a dateline."

"Thank you Mr. Johnson. I really appreciate it. I'll be leaving now. Have a nice evening."

"You too, drive safely." He waved as I got out of his office.

I got my things from my office. "Bye Angela." I said to my secretary.

"Bye, Bella. Good luck with the hubby," she smiled at me.

"Thanks, good luck with yours." I sang back.

Twenty minutes later I was walking into our penthouse in the middle of Seattle. I knew Edward wasn't due home till a little later so I went out in to the balcony **[N/A: Picture in profile]** and started reading _Withering Heights_ for the umpteenth time.

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew I woke up to a kiss on my lips. "Good evening, sleeping beauty." Edward said once I opened my eyes.

"Why hello, prince charming." I said hugging him.

"What are you doing out here. I've been looking for you for twenty minutes. I finally decided to call your phone and noticed it was on the center table in the living room. I got worried, I was going crazy I was about to call the police, maybe the FBI to look for you." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, I'm fine I just got home and decided to reading for a bit. I guess I fell asleep. I'm sorry I worried you honey." I said combing his hair with my fingers.

"I really missed you."

I smiled and made him sit down and I cuddled into him. I was content at that moment. Few minutes later my stomach began to growl. I giggled.

"Edward, your child is hungry." I sang.

"What would you like to eat?"

"I don't know. It doesn't matter really, but whatever you do don't do fish."

"Fish? Why?"

"Because, this morning I had to throw away the fish that was in the fridge because it made me throw up after you left." I said wrinkling my nose.

"No, fish."

"How about pizza?" I nodded my head. "Okay what kind of toppings?"

"Um, get the usual pepperoni and I want to try the new chicken pizza they have. Don't forget the hot wings! Wait make the chicken pizza a small."

"Bella, are you sure. I mean don't eat a lot." He said scratching his head.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'm super hungry. I didn't eat at lunch. I took a mini nap." I smiled sheepishly.

"Bellaaaa you know you have to eat it's not healthy to skip meals."

"I know now got order that pizza!" I said pushing him or the couch."

To say that I enjoyed the pizza forty-five minutes later was an understatement. I ate two pepperoni slices and chicken slices. I ate almost have of the hot-wings. "Yum! Thanks for dinner." I smiled.

"That chicken pizza was good," Edward said rubbing his stomach. "Now Bella I enjoy being with you but I have to do a little work, okay?" I nodded.

"I'm just going to pick everything up and store it away. Don't worry Edward I'm not going to lift anything heavy." I pecked him on the cheek and walk toward the kitchen.

* * *

Today we are having everyone over. Charlie, Sue, Seth and Leah, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice where do in three hours and I was here lying in bed because my dear husband told me to rest and said he would prepare everything.

"Edward!" I yelled. "Are you sure you don't want me to help!"

"Bella, I'm okay just stay in bed and take a nap I'll wake you up in a couple of hours." He yelled back. He was in the kitchen preparing seasoning the mean for the cookout we were having. It was our turn to host this weekend gathering.

Our family was very close, every Saturday without fail we would go to someone's house and hangout and have family time.

I heard something crash. I got out of the bed and sprinted down the hall and into the kitchen. "Edward! What happened?!" I said as I walked in. I looked at Edward and went into a laughing frenzy. He had barbecue sauce and flour all over him. "Ed-Ed-Edward what happened to you?" I giggled.

"I was trying to marinade some of the meat with barbecue sauce and trying to make a cake for dessert." He said pouting.

"Edward let me help, baby. I know you can do it yourself but I want to help I'm getting bored all cooped up in bed. Look you go and take a shower and I will clean up here."

"How about you join me in the shower." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"As much as I would love to you smell like barbecue and I don't want to get that in my hair. Besides it's going to take a while to clean this up so chop-chop to it mister." I said pointing towards the room.

Twenty minutes later the kitchen was clean and I had marinated the half of the meat in barbecue and the rest I just seasoned with lemon, black pepper, and salt. I covered it saran-wrap and place it in the refrigerator. Then I started to make cold pasta. It consisted or mayo, mixed vegetables, corn, squared shaped cut ham and of course elbow shaped pasta—after boiling it with water and salt. I mixed all the ingredients together add salt if it needs it, I also added a little jalapeño juice and it tasted amazing. **[N/A: I would recommend it's delicious.]**

After Edward finished taking a shower I went in and took one. I dressed in white shorts, a long light long sleeve light blue shirt rolled up to the elbows, a long silver chain bird, with feather styles earrings, and bright blue pumps. I straightened up my hair and applied light make up. **[N/A: Outfit in Profile]**

I walked to the living room where Edward was. "Edward?" I called.

"Yes, Bella?" he said turning around his jaw dropped as he ogled at me. I smiled.

"Sweetheart, you look amazing." He said giving me a peck.

"Thank you, do don't look so bad yourself." He was wearing long Bermuda tight khaki shorts, a dark blue tight shirt with buttons and white tennis shoes with blue stripes on the side. **[N/A: Outfit in Profile] **"Did you set the table outside?"

"No I thought you did."

"Edward Anthony Cullen do I look like you're maid? No, now go get the plate settings and everything to set the table outside." I pointed towards the kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am." He game me a soldier salute. I giggled.

By the time we were finished setting everything up it was already time for our family to arrive. On cue the door bell rang. I took a deep breath and walked towards the door.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it. I will try to update daily if I can. I'm writing as I go, so please be patient with me. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise

**Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed!**

**Thank you to anyone that reads this and follows my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**I have a surprise for you in the story so I'm going to let you read now. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Surprise**

I took a deep breath and walked towards the door.

"Bella." It was my dad Charlie.

"Hey dad." I said hugging him. It was kind of difficult since he had a tray of food in his hand. "Come on in."

"Hey, Edward my boy how are ya?"

"I'm good Charlie, how are you?"

"Fantastic!" Dad said cheerfully.

"Why are you so happy today dad?"

"The stocks are up by fifteen percent"

"Wow that's good Charlie." Edward commented taking the tray.

"Where's Sue, Dad?"

"I'm right here Bella," Sue said from the door.

"Sue!" I said hugging her. "How are you? Hey Leah, Seth what have you been up too?"

"Fine." They said at the same time.

"Okay… come on we are waiting for everyone else you're the first one's here." I said.

Edward and my Dad where already sitting on the couch talking about the stocks or something.

I took a look at everyone sitting in the couch now. Sue, she looked great. She was wearing high waist gray shorts a thing black belt. A white ¾ sleeve collar shirt, she had just taken of her red blazer, she had matching pep-toe red heels, a gray bad and all her jewelry was red too. Her hair was in a piece-y pony tail.

Dad was wearing red Bermuda shorts and a plain white shirt to match Sue's outfit and white trainers.

Leah was wearing white shorts, with brown and white plaid shirt. A brown belt, simple brown zipped at the back sandals, a brown clutch and matching brown sunglasses, her hair was short and straight.

Seth was matching Leah with Bermuda brown and white plaid shorts, a v-neck white shirt and the same white trainers as Charlie.

"KNOCK! KNOCK! The sexiest man alive has arrived!" I heard Emmett yell. Soon enough He, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice were walking into the living room. All the men were carrying some kind of dish.

"Hi, Esme," I said hugging her.

"Hi sweetie." Esme greeted.

"Bella!" Rose and Alice yelled.

"Rose! Alice" I yelled back hugging each of them.

I heard everyone greeting each other.

Rose and Alice were looking amazing as always. Rose was wearing, white shorts, with a brown belt, a bluish-color collar button down shirt, brown strap sandals, a blue to the ¾ cardigan, gold pearl earrings, a gold watch, brown over the shoulder bag and brown sunglasses. Her hair was in a four strand braid. Alice was wearing blue jean shorts, a yellow one in strap shirt, a brown bangle, three strand necklace, brown dream catcher style earrings, and a yellow bag with beige colored followers. Alice's hair was in a messy twist to the side.

Esme on the other hand looked beautiful in purple. She had on a beige shorts, a purple sweetheart tube top, dangly purple earrings a purple bracelet with purple feathers, a wide purple bangle, two inch purple peep-toe heels and a purple clutch. She had a side pony-tail. She looked magnificent.

All the Cullen boys were wearing Bermuda shorts. Emmett had on blue plaid colored shorts. Jasper had on yellow shorts, and Carlisle had on dark purple shorts. Emmett and Jasper had on a white v-neck shirt like Seth's and Carlisle had on a white shirt as my dad. All three had the same gray colored deck shoes. **[A/N: Everyone's clothes are in my profile]**

I started to laugh hard I had to hold my stomach.

"Bella, are you okay?" Carlisle asked. I just kept on laughing.

"OH MY GOD! Belly-boo has gone crazy!" Emmett yelled. "She had gone insane." He came over and started to shake me by my shoulders, "Bella! Please we are here for you. You have our support. We will visit you in the loony bin if we have too."

"I…I…I…need to…?" I got out in between laughs.

"You need to what Bella." Edward asked worried.

"Pee!" I yelled and ran for the bathroom. When I got there I started to laugh all over again. I just thought it was really funny.

"Bella, sweetheart, are you okay?" Edward asked from the other side on the door.

"Yeah."

"Can I come in?"

"Okay." I answered and he opened the door. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Now will you tell me why you where laughing like crazy out there?"

"Well have you seen your family and mine?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Have you seen them really close? I mean Edward they are wearing almost the same thing. Everyone except you is wearing a white shirt. You dad and mine are wearing the same shirt. Jazz, Em, and Seth are wearing the same shirt. My father and brother are wearing the same shoes. Your dad, Em, and Jazz are wearing the same shoes, so I thought it was really funny and started laughing."

He chuckled, "Well at least now I know I don't have to throw you into the loony bin like Emmett suggested."

"Shut up Edward I am not crazy." I said smacking him on the chest. "That is no way to talk to the mother of your unborn child." I whispered.

"I'm sorry. When are we going to tell them?"

"Later and don't give any hints or I will chop your balls off." I hissed.

He made worried and in pain face. I kissed him. "Okay, but if you cut my balls off you will miss them."

"I sure would, too bad though. I'll have to live with it." I sigh. "Let's go before Emmett starts with the sexual jokes. I am not in the mood to listen to them right now."

We walked to where everyone one was in the living room. Everyone looked up. "Bells are you okay?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, it's just I thought something was really funny." I smiled.

"What was that?" Alice asked from Jasper's lap.

"That Dad, Seth, Carlisle, Em, and Jazz are all sort of matching."

"Oh my god! This is a fashion outrage!" Emmett squealed in an Alice type voice.

Everyone laughed. "Emmett, it's not that bad. Besides we always try to match in a way. Today was just an accident." Alice said.

"Anyways, Bella how have you been we haven't seen you in forever." Leah whined.

"Leah, I saw you last weekend, and besides I've been really busy."

"Yeah, Leah they've been really busy" Seth wiggled his eyebrows selectively.

"OMG Seth! She is our sister!" Leah yelled at him. He just shrugged.

"Please for a father's sanity don't say anything Seth." Dad complained. Everyone erupted in laughter.

I walked away and went to the kitchen. I got out beers for the guys. I also got one of the five pitchers of lemonade that I made for the girls, and serve one for all of them. I put everything into a big tray and took it to the living room.

"Bella! You should have told me to help its not good for you to carry all that by yourself you can trip and fall." Esme chided.

"It's okay Esme I can handle this. Here you go beers for the boys and lemonade for us ladies."

"Hey why do you get ladies and we get boys?" Em complained.

"Well, because you are all immature and act like a bunch of little kids, while we act like sophisticated ladies." Rose said looking directly at Emmett.

"Hey!" Dad and Carlisle said at the same time.

"We are not immature, we are grown men. Well, Charlie and I are but for Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Seth I can't say the same thing." Carlisle argued.

"Well, I beg to differ." Esme commented.

"Ohhh" was heard from everyone except Carlisle and Esme.

"I don't know what you're talking about Esme. I am a grown man and I act like an adult." Carlisle said with dignity.

"No you don't."

"Carlisle, just don't argue with your lady," Dad whispered.

"You should talk Charlie." Sue said.

"Oh, this is getting good." Emmett said rubbing his palms together.

"What are you talking about Sue?" Dad asked.

"Well, if I should remember Charlie." Esme said. "You should remember last Monday."

"What about Monday?" he asked.

"Oh yes, I remember Esme. I don't think we should mention it in front of the kids."

"Tell us." We yelled.

"Well your fathers here had a golf game last Monday—"

"Oh, crap Carlisle we are screwed you should of just stayed quiet." Dad complained.

"Like Esme was saying," Sue said continuing with the story, "Your fathers played a gold of game and when they got to the eighteenth hole they started fighting for a golf club like two four year-olds. Each one of them had an end and where pulling it like a tug-a-war game. Esme and I had to interfere because they wouldn't stop." When she finished we were all laughing.

"Dad, really?" Alice asked.

"Unfortunately." Carlisle answered.

"So that means that all you guys act like children at some point. Wait don't you dare open your mouth Edward Anthony Cullen." I said noticing him about to interrupt, "I'm saying that even though we act like ladies we do have our moments."

"Yeah , well you do I don't." Alice said.

"Oh, please Alice." Edward said. "You're the main one!"

"Okay, whatever can we start with the cookout I'm getting hungry." Rose complained.

"Okay, Dad, Carlisle you start with the grill."

"Don't set yourselves on fire!" Sue and Esme yelled.

"We won't" Carlisle said stepping outside.

"What do you want us to do?" Jasper asked.

"Can you start chopping out the fruit along with Em for the fruit salad?" I asked.

"Sure. Em let's go we have something to do." Jasper said pushing Emmett to the kitchen.

"Esme and I will start with the potato salad and side salad." Sue said.

"Okay, hey get Leah to help."

"But I don't want to!" Leah said from the couch.

"Come on Leah, you need to learn so when you get married you can know how to cook." Sue commented. Hint, hint.

"Mom I'm only twenty-three."

"Yes and your sister is twenty-two and was married when she was twenty"

"Yes, but that's Bella."

"Enough talking about me, get to work."

"Bella what do you want Alice and I to do?" Rose asked.

"Help Emmett and Jasper please, you know them."

"Yeah, and it will probably end up on the floor."

"Edward."

"Yes, Bella."

"Can you help me with the cake?" He nodded. We walked into the kitchen and saw Sue, Leah and Esme making the salad and potato salad. Em, Jazz, Alice, and Rose were cutting the fruit.

Edward got everything out for the cake and we started to make it from scratch. When we were done we placed it in the oven. We had pre-heated it already.

"Jasper, you want another beer?" Emmett asked from the fridge.

"Yeah, sure."

"Edward?"

"Sure, Em."

"Oh, hey you have pizza!" Emmett boomed. "Yum. I'm taking it." He got out the leftover pizza and heated all of it up.

"Emmett, don't eat all of it. I saved some for Edward and I." I complained.

"But Bella I want to eat it." He said getting it out of the microwave.

"Fine, just give me a piece."

"No! You had some yesterday or when ever you ordered it."

"Emmett! Give me a piece."

"No." I walked over to him to get a piece and before I could get a piece he took it and licked all of it.

I got mad and got the wooden spoon that was on the counter and started to hit him.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Bella! Stop! Ow. Ow. Ow"

"Emmett, that was the only thing I've eaten that hasn't left my stomach. I had the stomach flu for the last few days and pizza was the only thing I could hold down!" I yelled.

"Bella! Stop!"

"No! You literally licked the only thing that made my stomach mellow out and I was going to eat that while everyone else was going to eat mean, and hot-dogs and whatever else you brought!" I kept yelling and hitting him with the spoon harder.

"Edward!" Emmett yelled, "Control your woman!"

"Bella, calm down." Edward said grabbing me from behind.

"What's going on in here?" Charlie asked as him and Carlisle walked into the kitchen.

"Emmett, just licked the pizza that Bella was supposed to eat during the barbecue." Seth said in between laughs.

"Why were you going to eat pizza, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Because I had the stomach flu during the past few days and yesterday Edward ordered pizza and that was the only thing that my stomach held. So today I was going to eat pizza while everyone ate meat."

"Emmett, why would you do something like that and lick the whole pizza."

"Well, because I wanted it."

"Yes, but she did say to give her a piece and you said no." Alice said.

"Emmett, you're an idiot. Now you are going to go buy her a small pizza." Rose declared.

"But Rose."

"Don't Rose me, she asked you for a piece and you being the pig that you are licked the whole thing."

"No it's fine Rose he doesn't have to get me anything. Everyone just enjoy the food I'm going to my room." I said getting out of Edward's hold.

**Edward POV: [Surprise!]**

After Bella left the kitchen and to out room I lost it.

"EMMETT YOU ARE THE STUPID MOST DISGUSTING, DISRESPECTFUL ASSHOLE I'VE EVER MET!"

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME EDWARD I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING THAT BAD!" he yelled back.

"Not bad, NOT BAD! YOU ATE THE ONLY THING BELLA HAS BEEN ABLE TO HOLD DOWN FOR DAYS! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO LOOK AT HER TRYING TO EAT ANYTHING AND THROWING IT BACK UP BECAUSE SHE HAD THE FLU!" l lied going with Bella's lie.

"No." he answered.

"EXACTLY YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY I WAS WHEN SHE FINALLY DIDN'T THROW UP ANYTHING LAST NIGHT! Sorry to everyone for yelling but he deserves it. I'm going to check on my wife and we will be back to enjoy this beautiful day as a family."

"Edward, I'm sorry." Emmett said and I knew he meant it.

"I know Emmett, I know. Excuse me."

"Okay, everyone heard him, let's get back to work." I heard Alice say.

I walked to the room and looked for Bella. "Bella, sweetheart?"

"In the bathroom." Her voice broke.

"Bella, are you sure you're okay?" I said once I was in the bathroom.

"Yeah, it's just the hormones." She said with a smile. I smiled back.

"He's sorry you know."

"I know. It's just I really wanted a piece and he licked the whole thing." She whined.

I chuckled. "It's okay I'll buy you one tomorrow."

"Really?" her eyes beamed.

"Yes. Now are you ready to go back?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I want to make out with you like a bunch of teenagers." She said sweetly.

We spent at least twenty minutes making out. After she ran out of breath for the four times from our kiss I lead Bella back to everyone.

**Bella POV:**

After the best make out session with Edward we went to the balcony where everyone was sitting down waiting for us.

"Hey, Bells are you okay?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to try to eat something else. Wait did someone turned of the oven."

"I did." Sue answered.

"Thank you Sue." She nodded.

"I'm sorry about the pizza Bella." Emmett apologized.

"It's okay Emmie-bear I shouldn't have over reacted for pizza. I knew I had to try to eat something else it's just that was my back up."

"Sorry again."

"Well everyone the meat it ready the salad, potato salad, the hot-dogs, the chili and everything is ready, so did in." Dad said.

I grabbed a chicken leg, thank goodness someone thought of bringing chicken.

I sat with Edward and the head at one side and Carlisle was on the other. After a while everyone one was talking and enjoying a good time in between laughs.

"Sue, when do you think we are going to get the news that we are going to be grandmothers?" I heard Esme ask her.

"I don't know Esme, but I hope we get one soon. Leah?" Sue asked and poor Leah started to choke on her lemonade.

"Mom I don't have a boyfriend." I raised my eyebrow and looked at her.

"Well get to it then I want you married and with babies soon." She said.

"Speaking of babies, Rose, Alice and Bella, when are you going to make us a grandmother?" Esme asked.

"Mom, I think Jasper and I are still in the beginning of our marriage and stuff. I don't think we are ready. I mean you should be asking Rose and Emmett they are the ones that go at it like monkeys. Besides Jazzy and I have only been married for six months." Alice said.

"Rose?" Esme asked.

"Well, Emmett and I haven't talked about it and I think we want to travel first before we have kids. You know I love kids Esme but right now Emmett can cover being a baby with his behavior." Everyone laughed.

"Hey! I'm right here you know."

"I mean it with love Em. Besides I think you should as Edward and Bella they've been married the longest. Emmett and I are barely a year they've been married for two." Rose said making Esme look at us.

"That may be true but they are the youngest here besides Leah and Seth."

"I just hope Seth doesn't have kids yet, he's barely twenty." Charlie warned.

"Don't worry Pop, you would be the first to know." Seth said.

"Edward." I whispered into his ear. "I think we should tell them" when everyone was listening to Charlie and Seth's conversation.

"Yes, mother they may be the youngest but you should ask them. I mean they are the ones that married you. I am saying this because they are so in love. When they first got married remember how Charlie thought she was pregnant." Alice said.

"Yeah, from what Edward told us he was planning his grave." Jasper teased and laughed.

"Hey, she is my little girl along with Leah. I am her father and I have to protect her." Charlie said.

I nudged Edward to start. "Everyone can we have your attention." Edward said gaining everyone's attention. "We have something to tell you." He said looking at me.

Everyone beamed. I gave him a wink, "Edward and I—" I paused for dramatic effect.

"Edward and you are moving to New York."

"Ah! Congratulations! Wait what!?" Esme yelled.

"You're moving to New York." Alice said with tears in her eyes. I saw Rose with tears too.

"Bella, you can't go!" Seth yelled. "Who's going to save me from Leah when she wants to kill me?" he said.

"Bella…I think we should tell them, they are panicking. Everyone listen up, Bella's just joking. What we wanted to tell you is that—" I interrupted him.

"I'M PREGNANT!" I yelled and jumped excitedly.

There was a pregnant pause. **[Pun intended] **Then everyone one erupted joyfully.

"OMG! WE ARE GOING TO BE GRANDMOTHERS!" Sue and Esme squealed.

"WE ARE GOING TO BE AUNTS!" Rose, Alice, and Leah squealed.

"WE ARE UNCLES!" Emmett, Jasper, and Seth squealed too, it was hilarious.

"WE ARE GRANDPAS!" Charlie and Carlisle squealed too. Them to were the funniest Edward and I started to laugh.

Then all hell broke loose everyone surrounded up and engulfed us in hugs and congratulated us.

"OMG! Rose Leah we are going to need to go shopping for baby clothes, a nursery and everything that the baby will need." Alice jumped in excitement for what she needed to buy.

"We are going to teach it football, and soccer, and basketball, and how to prank and get in trouble." Jasper, Emmett and Seth beamed at this.

"Carlisle we are going to teach him how to golf and take him fishing." Charlie beamed. I've never seen him so happy.

"Sue we are going to spoil him or her rotten!" Esme said.

"Wait! Bella how far along are you?" Leah asked.

"Two months!"

"Oh, I can't wait its going to be a July baby!" Esme beamed.

"Esme, we have to get going on decorating the nursery." Alice said catching her attention.

"Oh, yes." Sue said.

"I think they are happy about the new addition." I whispered to Edward.

"Sure are." He said. He hugged me closer on his lap. "Now eat something."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story. What about the surprise? I want to really that everyone that is reading and reviewing my story. I want to also thank my BFFFAM [Best Friend Forever From Another Mother] for encouraging me to post my story. So far I've had positive reviews so I thank you! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Mr & Mrs Johnson

**Thank you for R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I only own the plot and other characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mr. & Mrs. Johnson**

It's been two weeks since I've told the family I was pregnant. Everyone super excited about it especially Sue and Esme—both had made a date with me to talk and catch up and everything. I couldn't wait for the baby to be here. Everyone already loves him or her.

"Bella," Angela said taking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Ang?"

"Mr. Johnson wants you in his office."

"Okay, tell him I'll be right there."

"Already done." She said smiling.

"Okay, Angela you can take your break now if you want it's almost twelve."

"Thanks Bella." Angela was really kind and intelligent among other things. She was a very efficient secretary. She was going to school part time to finish her English degree.

"Anytime Ang. By the way when you get back I need to tell you some news." I said.

"Can't wait; now go before Mr. Johnson throws a fit."

I laughed and walked to my boss's office. "Hey, Carmen."

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, I'll tell Mr. Johnson you're here." She picked up her desk phone, "Mr. Johnson Mrs. Cullen is here to see you." He said something I couldn't understand. "He said you can go in."

"Thank you Carmen." I walked into Mr. Johnson's office but I didn't see only Mr. Johnson in there I saw Mrs. Johnson too. "Good afternoon Mr. Johnson. Good Afternoon Mrs. Johnson." I said shaking their hands.

"Bella how many times have we told you to call us Albert and Marissa you make us feel super old with the Mr. and Mrs." Mrs. Johnson chided me.

"Sorry, force of habit I guess. You wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh yes, first Al here told me about the new addition to your family so congratulations."

"Thank you, Marissa." I smiled at her.

"Well as you know Bella I told you I was going to talk to my wife about you working at home and she has accepted it. She told me and you can correct me if I'm right honey, 'If you don't let that poor girl work from home I will cut your balls off and feed them to the dog.' So for the sake of my life and yours we are going to let you work at home." Albert said.

"Yes, but you know we make you read at least fifteen manuscripts at a time. Knowing what it's like being pregnant and everything we have decided to only give you eight or nine at a time."

"I can do fifteen if you need me to." I said trying not to get already special treatment for my pregnancy.

"Nonsense, you deserve a break from that many manuscripts at a time and between the three of us you are the only one that gets through all of them. You are the most efficient editor we have." Albert commented.

"Thank you, for everything; for letting me work from home and giving my husband a little piece of mind for the time being."

"Ha-ha-ha well don't mention it. I guess that's all and by the way you start to work at home tomorrow. Have a healthy pregnancy and be careful. Don't forget to let your husband do everything for you." Marissa said.

"Thank you so much again for everything."

I walked out of the office with a huge smile on my face. I went to my office and got everything ready for my leave. Angela came back and walked into my office.

"Okay Bella I've been going crazy for the last hour trying to figure out what you are going to tell me, so spill." Angela was one of my friends from high school. She and her husband Eric went to high school with the Cullen's and me. It was easy for her to be comfortable with me.

"Well…."

"Oh, cut it out Bella and spill!"

"I'm two and a half months pregnant."

" Ah! OMG I can't believe it! Have you told Edward, how did he react? What about your family? Your Dad? How did _you_ take the news?" she shot me the questions.

"Ang take a breath! To answer your questions, Edward at first was speechless I thought he didn't want the baby. I yelled at him how I was going to have the baby and that I loved him but I would choose the baby. He then calmed me down because I was crying and told me that he needed this baby with me and that he loved me and the only reason he didn't say anything was because he was in shock. Everyone was happy. Everyone was excited about the new addition. Alice, Rose, and Leah are already planning shopping trips the thing they don't know is that I'm not going to allow them do anything with the nursery I want Edward and I to have that special time to make our babies nursery. My Dad and Carlisle literally squeal with happiness saying how they were going to teach him how to golf and fish. Emmett, Jasper and Seth are saying they are going to teach him how to play sports and get into trouble. As for my self I'm over the moon. Ang, I can't wait till he or she gets here. I want to hold him or her already. I already love my baby." I told her.

"Oh, Bella I'm so happy for you. Congratulations! I can't wait till Ben and I have kids. You said that you wanted to do the nursery with Edward only?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not telling Alice just yet. I need time and I also want to sort of blame it on the hormones when I start crying and yelling to let me do it. I know it's bad to do that but she is going to be so overwhelming with everything that she's going to want to take over everything and it's just I want to have it done by Edward and I to make it personal and be able to tell our child that he and I had something to do with decorating his or her nursery and everything."

"Well I'm wishing you good luck with Alice because she will throw a fit that will hit the sound barrier." She laughed.

"I know but it's just something she's going to have to deal with it. I always let her have her way. Remember what she made me do during my eighteenth birthday! Edward was super mad at me for wearing that mini dress and my dad nearly had a heart attack when he saw me. Instead of enjoying my birthday I spent half the night crying in the bathroom because Edward wouldn't even talk to me and Alice took it like it was no big deal. I didn't talk to her for a week."

"I know I was there consoling you in the bathroom. Just pray and cross your fingers for a miracle."

"I know. I also need to tell you that I'm going to be working from home as of tomorrow. I would probably make an appearance here once or twice a week, but I will mainly be at home. I know this is going to make it stressful for you but Edward is already going insane."

"Wow. Don't worry about it we will manage. Anyways I could go to your house and get everything I need and give you everything you need."

"Yeah, that would be great. I'm going to miss being in my office."

"Yeah but think that Edward won't go bald earlier that expected."

"He will never go bald. He is handsome. He knows that if he goes bald I will cry or something."

"Well, let's get back to work. I know we only have an hour left to go. We've been talking for a while." Angela said getting up from the couch in my office.

* * *

Edward and I arrived at the same time. "Hey honey, you're early." I commented.

"Well I couldn't wait to be with my loving pregnant wife and I set everyone home early saying that I've been working them like pack mules so I gave everyone a few hours off, with pay of course. Everyone was surprised."

"Well, Edward I don't think you've ever done that so I would think everyone is surprised by it."

"I know." He kissed my forehead. "So how was your day?"

"It was good I told Angie the news and she was happy about everything. I told her how everyone reacted and how I reacted and you reacted when I told you the news. I'm sorry for all the things I said." I said looking at him in tears.

"Hey-hey it's okay. Remember what I said? I'm blaming it on the hormones. Don't worry about it love."

"Okay." I said cheerfully. "Edward I don't want to cook today can you cook?" I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Whatever you want, love. What do you want to eat?"

" Um, macaroni and cheese, can we also have chicken please."

"Okay whatever you want."

I walked with him to the kitchen and sat on one of the bar stools there. "Edward I have to tell you something important." I said after a while of comfortable silence.

"What is it? Are you all right? Do you have pains?" he started to panic.

"No, no, nothing like that, it's not bad news its good news."

"Really? What's the good news?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Johnson gave me the okay to work from home and they lowered my workload to eight or nine manuscripts at a time."

"That's good Bella. I'm happy you are going to be less stressed. I mean I know you love your job and everything but you need to take it easy now. You're caring my little princess in there."

"No, Edward, I told you it's a boy. I know, I know you want a girl so she looks like me, but I want a little Edward that would break hearts and have you're hair and eyes."

"Well, we will have to wait and see how _she _looks like." He said emphasizing the _she._

"Whatever Edward I say it's going to be a boy. Don't you dare argue with me on this Edward or you're butt is going to sleep in the couch tonight." I said crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry, Bella you're right I'm sorry I won't argue with you." I smiled.

"Is dinner almost done, I'm starving." I whined.

"Yes, I just need to place the table."

"Can we eat in the couch? I want to be comfy."

"Sure, let's also see what's on TV."

Edward got everything ready. I got him a beer and I served my self a glass on apple juice. I cuddled in Edward's side while we watched a re-run of the Thanksgiving from _Friends._ Joey getting the turkey stuck is my favorite part. We stayed there watching re-runs until eleven. My eyes where getting droopy and Edward decided to carry me to bed. I didn't protest I just wanted to sleep. After we changed into our pajamas we cuddled and I instantly fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Three Months

**Thank you for R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Three Months**

Today was out three month check-up. Edward had taken the whole day off and he was taking me to my doctor. We had to be there at ten.

"Edward, hurry up I got to pee!" I yelled pounding the door. I knew we had the other bathroom, but I wouldn't be able to make it.

"Bella, go to the other one please."

"I can't, I'm going to pee myself right now. You know what I don't care I'm coming in. I know that you are in the shower so I'm coming in." I said opening the door. I thank my lucky stars that the toilet was in its private section and Edward wouldn't be able to see me pee. There were some things that he did not need to see—even if he knows what I'm doing.

After emptying my bladder I was happy. I got out of the bathroom and noticed while I was doing my business Edward was finished and sitting on the bed waiting for me.

Then I remembered. "Shoot!"

"What happened?"

"Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Edward! Why did you let me pee! I wasn't supposed to pee! I have to go with a full bladder!"

"Bella, that's not my fault. I mean I understand that you might be over reacting."

"OVER REACTING! OVER REACTING! Oh so now I'm being a drama queen! That's really nice Edward. I can't believe you said that."

"Bella, I didn't mean it like that. It's just your hormones are in high alert now." He said softly.

"Excuse me, dear husband. I have to go chug down have a gallon of water right now." I pushed him to the side and stalked towards the kitchen to get water in my system before I had to be at the doctor's office. I had about forty minutes to get there. "Edward! Let's GO!" I yelled. "We need to get there before we're late."

"Okay Bella." I knew I was being a bitch to him but I couldn't help it. I couldn't control my emotions.

The drive to the doctor was tense neither one of us said a word. When we were about ten minutes away I started to get nervous. All I could think was is there something wrong with my baby? Is she or he protected?

Edward finally broke the silence. "Bella, why are you crying is it for what I said earlier. I'm sorry Bella I really didn't mean any of that." He said taking my hand.

"It's not that Edward, it's just I'm worried what if something's wrong with our baby? What he or she is not protected in by womb? What if I'm being a bad mother with all my mood swings?" I let it all out and started to sob.

"Hey, Bella, sh, sh, sh, sh, it's okay I'm right here I promise. Our baby is going to be fine. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the baby okay. Baby, I love you with all my heart. I promise I'll be here with you in every step. I love you."

"Really Edward? You mean it? I-I-I love you to." I said hugging him.

"I love you, to with all my heart. Hey, let's go we're here. Come on let's go find out how my princess is doing."

"Don't you mean little Edward." He just shook his head and smiled.

Edward helped me out of the car and we held hands while walking into Dr. Dover's office. We walking to the receptionist and I could see she was scanning over _my _Edward. I held on his had tighter.

"My wife is here to see Dr. Dover." He said in his soft, husky, and sexy voice. I swear I heard the blonde bimbo sigh and then she threw me a glare. _Jealous much? _I thought.

"Yes, what's you _wife's _name?" she asked saying wife with a hit of venom and jealousy.

"Isabella Cullen." Edward answered placing his hand on my waist.

"The doctor will be with you in a few." She said batting her eyes trying to act all sexy and flirtatious. I wanted to punch her so bad.

Edward and I walked to the far chairs away from the receptionist. I didn't want her undressing him with her eyes.

"Bella? You all right sweetheart?"

"No, she is totally undressing you with her eyes. I want her to be a lesbian or a male receptionist or something." I huffed

"Bella, I only have eyes for you and for you only." He whispered making me shiver.

"Mrs. Cullen?" I heard some one call and I saw Dr. Dover at the door that lead to the patient rooms. "Please follow me. I'll have a nurse come a take your measurements." He said stepping out. With in minutes an elderly nurse came in. She took my measurements. I gained ten pounds!

"Well, Dr. Dover will with you in a bit. Please change into this gown please." She said giving me the gown and getting out. I went behind the screen and changed. I sat on the bed. Edward sat on the chair beside me and held my hand.

There was a knock on the door. "Coming in" I said and Dr. Dover came in with a file.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. How are you today, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked.

"I'm good, just a little tired."

"Well that's normal. Besides being tired, how are you feeling?"

"Well, I've been throwing up, but it has subsided, I've had cravings but nothing out of the ordinary, my boobs feel tender all the time, I have to pee constantly, and I've had major mood-swings that would make a roller-coaster look like a simple train ride." I said. Edward just smiled and shook his head.

"Well, that's good. It means that you are expressing how you really feel. Don't hold anything back because it can be bad for stress levels, it can affect the baby. Have you gotten a sonogram before?"

"No, last time I only came and they gave me a blood test confirming that I was pregnant and gave me prenatal vitamins."

"Well, that's good. Now Mrs. Cullen I would like you to lie on the bed while I go get the equipment we need." He left the room.

"Are you happy, that we finally get to see our baby?" Edward asked, he hadn't said anything since we had entered the room.

"Yeah, I'm super excited, but I need to pee so badly! I mean why they make you drink so much water before you get a sonogram."

Another knock and the doctor came in with the sonogram machine. He started to set everything up. "Okay, Mrs. Cullen first we are going to do a vaginal check-up. It's routine to check everything is going alright." He explained. After he finished he said, "Mrs. Cullen you can go put your clothes back on and then we will do the sonogram." He walked out once again.

After I was done changing he came back in. "Now lie back down Mrs. Cullen. I need to you to pull your shirt just below your chest." I did as I was told. "I'm going to first try something with this Doppler monitor. It's nothing serious."

Edward took my hand. He was barely talking I wondered what was wrong. Before I could say anything I heard a loud thump, thump. "Is that…" Edward trailed off.

"Yes, that's your baby's heart beat. This is about the time we can hear it." He smiled. I felt Edward clean my tears.

"You hear that Edward our baby has a heart beat." My voice broke. He smiled.

"I love you sweetheart."

"Now Mrs. Cullen the gel I'm going to put on your stomach may be a little cold at first." I nodded I wanted to see my baby already.

"Let's see, hmm, here we go. See that right there." He pointed at a plum sized figure on the screen. "That is your baby. If you see right here," he said moving the little wand around, "The baby has already developed fingernails, toenails, a nose, and chin. Your baby has already developed vocal cords so it can cry silently, the brain has already formed, you baby can feel pain but it's nothing too serious if you take care of yourself." He moved the wand again. "Look at that." The doctor smiled.

"What? Doctor Dover is something wrong?" I asked panicking thinking the worst.

"No, nothing like that you see right there." He pointed to one side, "that is your baby's head and if you see closely you can see that he is sucking on his or her thumb."

"Oh, Edward, look at our baby. He is so cute." I smiled at him.

"You mean _she _is cute." Edward said.

"Don't you start with me Edward Cullen." I warned. I heard Dr. Dover chuckle.

"Well I see you two are already taking sides. Well I wish you both the best." He said. "Now Mrs. Cullen I want you to take it easy not stress and try to have plenty of rest." He said after he cleaned up the gel from my stomach.

"See, Bella you need to rest."

"Yes, Edward I heard but I'm not supposed to be in best rest." I argued.

"That's right Mrs. Cullen you need to walk and do a little exercise. Don't over due it. Do you have any other questions?"

"No." I answered.

"I don't have anything to ask either." Edward said after a moment.

"Well, congratulations on the baby Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. If you would please make your next appointment for next month with my secretary, have a nice day." Dr. Dover said as we walked out of the room.

"Hello, Dr. Dover told us to make an appointment for next month." I said to the secretary.

"Yes, would you like it to me on the same date and time." She asked in a bored tone. I looked at Edward and he nodded. "Yes, please." She typed it on her computer and took one of the business cards and wrote it on a space that said appointment and time. February 10 was my next appointment. Thank you have a nice day." I said taking the card.

"You're welcome. Have a nice day." She said in a bored tone going back to reading her gossip magazine.

"Mrs. Cullen." I turned around and saw Dr. Dover. "I forgot to give you these." He said handing me a few pictures. I noticed they were the sonogram pictures from our baby.

"Thank you Dr. Dover. See you next month." I said walking out with Edward holding my hand.

"What do you want to do Bella?"

"Can we go home for a bit? I just want to cuddle with you on the couch." I said looking at him.

"Sure."

We got to our building and took the elevator to out suite. The whole time I was looking at Edward, butt. I knew he knew I was looking at him, but he didn't say anything. The elevator doors opened and he took my hand. I walked behind him though. Having a great view of his butt, all of a sudden I was feeling really, really horny. Edward unlocked to door and let me walked in first. I barely let him closed the door when I attacked him. He responded immediately.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he said smirking.

"Edward I am supper horny right now so make love to me, please."I said looking at him.

He stared at me his jaw hanging open for a few seconds he recovered quickly "Your wish is my command." He picked me up and walked me toward our room. We didn't come out for a while.

* * *

I sighed hugging my self closer to Edward's chest. He hugged me tighter.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Nothing and everything," I said.

"Could you elaborate, please" he said looking down at me while I looked up.

"Well, nothing because my brain is still trying to get back into reality from our recent activities," I said blushing. He ran the back of his finger on my cheek. "Everything because I want our baby to get here already, I want to hug, kiss, and just be with him or her. I'm also thinking about showing everyone the sonogram pictures. I'm thinking about how Alice is going to drive me insane with all the shopping Rose, Leah and her are going to want to make. I'm thinking about our parents and how happy they are for becoming grandparents. Your brothers and mine on how they are going to be the greatest uncles to our baby. But the most important thing I'm thinking is about how you are going to interact with the baby, if you're going to change the dipper, feed him or her, put the baby to sleep, talk to him or her. I'm just thinking about how you're going to be the greatest father in the world to our baby. Edward I'm really happy about having this child with you. I love you."

"I love you too, Bella. More than anything in the world. I can't wait for the baby to get here either. You're going to be a great mother." I had tears in my eyes I quickly blinked them away.

"Stupid hormones," I muttered, "can't give me peace for a little while."

"What do you want to do? Are you hungry?"

"I don't know and yes, I'm starving. Oh I know what we can do." I beamed.

"What?" he asked.

"Let's go to the mall. I want to have some Chinese food and we can also look around for baby stuff. Oh, Edward we could start buying some things I mean I can't wait."

"Okay, lets go then come on we need to get some clothes on or are you planning on going naked to the mall?" he teased.

"I would but then you would go naked too and I don't want other women looking at what is only for my eyes." I said jealously.

"You're so adorable when you get jealous." He said kissing me on the lips.

"Thank you. Now let's go I want that Chinese food soon." I said dragging him to get a new set of clean clothes. The other clothes where done for. Some how my dear husband managed to rip his shirt, my shirt and underwear. "Wear something comfortable."

Edward and I were ready twenty minutes later. He was wearing blue jeans with converse and a green shirt that make his eyes noticeable. I on the other hand had black skinny jeans with black flats a simple white shirt and a blue cardigan. I left my hair down after fixing it, Edward tried to fix his but it was no use he always looked like he had sex hair—which in this case was true—but no one needed to know that. I took my black over the shoulder bag and sunglasses.

We drove to the Seattle Mall and parked closed to the entrance.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6: Mall & Seattle Evening News

**Thank you for R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own plot and non-twilight related characters.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Mall & Seattle Evening News**

Edward and I walked directly to the food court. I really wanted to have Chinese. We got our order and Edward paid like the gentleman he is.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked half way through our food.

"I want to go buy some baby clothes and look around for a bit. Is that okay?" I asked looking at him.

"Whatever you want today I took the day off and it's only going to be you, the baby and me." He took my hand on the table.

"Okay, hey I wanted to tell you something that you need to back me up one-hundred on this, please."

"What is it sweetheart?" he said squeezing my hand.

"I-ah-I-um want you to support my decision that will probably make Alice hate both of us." I said looking at my food.

"What is it, Bella?"

"Well, I know that we are going to be first time parents and you know how your sister is going to get about shopping for the baby." I looked at him he nodded. I took a deep breath, "Well I sort of want her not to decorate the room. I don't want anyone to decorate the nursery, I mean."

"Bella, but the baby needs a nursery sweetheart," he said laughing a little.

"I know Edward, but I don't want your sisters, my sister, your mother and mine to just decorate the baby's room. I want us two," I pointed between us, "to take care of fixing the nursery. I want to be able to tell our baby that we had everything to do with the room and not anyone else. I know Alice is going to want to decorate it, so I'm asking you to back me up on this. I want to take that and make the baby room something that you, the baby and I bond over—even if he is still in my belly."

"Bella, I don't know what to say. I mean, I know my sister and you know my sister and she will over react and try to persuade us to let her do it."

"But Edward, I don't want her to." I said through unuttered tears. "I want that to be between us and the baby. I love Alice and everything but I just want this, please."

"Bella, I love you and I will one-hundred percent back you up on this. I mean the picture you're painting I like it. We can tell our baby how we did this for him or her. Well, you have my answer I'll do it."

"You would?" he nodded his head and gave me that crooked smile that takes my breath away.

* * *

We were in one of the baby stores now looking at unisex baby clothing. I was really glad that Edward decided to back me up with the nursery now all I had to do was tell Alice.

"Oh, Edward look at this baby booties, aren't they the cutest thing you've ever seen?" I asked holding a pair of white booties with a bear outline. "Can we get them?" I said looking at him. **[N/A: Picture in my profile.]**

"Sure, Bella but we don't know the sex of the baby yet."

"It doesn't matter Edward. We can by unisex clothes for now."

"Okay, but if you get that I'm going to buy this one too." He got the same design booties, but in green.

"There are so cute." I said. "Edward I can't wait for our baby to really get here. I love him or her already."

"I know what you mean." We walked around looking at more baby clothes. A couple of times I heard a click, click noise. The second time I heard it and turned around to look I didn't see anything. Something did catch my eye though. I walked towards it.

I saw it and I just knew I had to get it. I grabbed the Simba stuffed animal. It was so cute. I looked around to see what other stuffed animals there where. They had one on Nala, Timon and Pumba—I just had to get them _The Lion King _ was my favorite Disney movie of all time—well one of my favorites. **[A/N: Picture on my Profile]**

"Edward," I said trying to get his attention. He was looking at some more baby unisex clothes.

His head snapped up toward me, I signaled him to come, "Yes? What do you need Bella?"

"Look, Edward." I said holding up Simba towards him and bounding on the balls of my feet. "Oh, please, please, pretty please could me get them?"

"Them? What them, Bella?"

"All four Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumba, please I would love you forever and ever." I said smiling at him.

"Sure, Bella whatever you want."

He grabbed all four stuffed animals. We walked around a little more. After twenty minutes we decided to go pay. I heard another click again. I turned towards the direction I thought it came from but nothing. "Something wrong, love?"

"No nothing it's just…never mind I think I'm just hearing things." I said wrapping my arms on his waist. We walked around the mall for a while. Around three we decided to drive back home and get some food.

**Unknown POV:**

I can't believe it I may have some of the juiciest news. I knew I was going to make a lot of money from these pictures.

I followed them and took a couple of pictures of them. I almost got caught once, when they were at the register I barely had time to hide behind one of the coat racks. I decided with these pictures it was enough. I don't know if they are buying it for themselves of for someone else but this is something good.

I went back to my loft apartment and called the Seattle News Station.

"Hello, Seattle News station. How can I help you today?" asked a woman.

"Yes I would like to talk to Mr. Ortiz, please. Tell him I something he may want to hear." I said.

"One moment please." She said in a bored tone.

"Hello this is Mr. Ortiz." He said after being on hold for two minutes.

"Yes, hello this is well you don't need to know. I do how ever have something that may be of an interest to you."

"And what may that be?" he asked intrigued.

"Well Cullen Enterprises might have it's heir in the projects."

"The Cullen Enterprises as in Edward Cullen, president and founder?"

"Yes, him." I said exasperated.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Well I saw him and his wife buying baby things at the mall today. They were all smiles and affectionate. If you want I can send you the pictures to your email."

"Okay and send me your account number so that by tomorrow morning you will have a great sum of money for those pictures. Goodbye." He hanged up.

After sending him my information and the pictures I looked out of my window. "Oh Edward Cullen, this is just getting started.

**Bella POV:**

When we arrived home, Edward put the bags in the closet hidden just in case Alice saw them and made a big fit about not telling her to go shopping with us.

"Bella, what do you want to eat?"

"Eggs, I want eggs sunny side up and a dill pickle."

"Right away."

I looked at the clock and saw that it was already four, time for the evening news. I put it on channel five and started to watch the news. I got a little thirsty after they talked about the weather. It was going to be cloudy and rainy with a chance of a thunderstorm. You could only enjoy sunny days so often in Seattle.

_"Good evening, I'm Melissa Ortiz. After the break we have breaking news." _The announcer said. I hear an insurance commercial come on. I served my self some lemonade, gave the hubby a quick kiss and went to sit on the couch to see this important breaking news.

_"We are back, I'm Melissa Ortiz. Breaking news an anonymous source has told us that Cullen Enterprises," _ I perked up and paid closed attention, _"The president and founder of Cullen Enterprises to be exact," _I stole a glance at Edward, he was standing behind the couch listening like me, _"may have a baby on the way. Our source told us he spotted millionaire Edward Cullen and his wife Isabella Cullen daughter to Charles Swan a well know attorney here in Seattle at the mall earlier today. The source said they were affectionate and all smiled looking at baby clothes and stuffed animal." _ On the screen popped a photo of Edward and I looking at the booties, when we were looking at the stuffed animals, when we were paying and even one where he gave me a quick peck on the lips when we were getting out of the store.

All I could think was why. _"We have tried contacting the Cullen and Swan family but now was has been reach able which leads us to believe that it may be true. We also tried contacting the family lawyer and he has not giving us a response either. We would like to congratulate Edward and Isabella Cullen for the exciting news. Thank you and have a nice evening, back to you John." _John came into the screen but I ignored whatever he was saying.

"Bella, are you alright." Edward asked kneeling in front of me.

I lost it then I started to cry hard. Why would someone do this to us? What have we done wrong? Why? That's all I could ask.

"It's okay, Bella we'll get through this." Edward said hugging me closer to him and rubbing my back. I hugged my self hard to him I felt like I was falling apart. I couldn't take it. I couldn't stop crying.

After a while Edward looked at me, "Bella, are you okay."

"No Edward." I said brokenly, "How could they do this to us? Why Edward why? Edward the paparazzi final have left us alone but now they are going to be camped outside trying to get us to say something follow us everywhere Edward. We aren't going to have any peace. I'm scared." I said sobbing again.

I heard the phone ring, "It's Alice. Hello, Alice, yes we saw the news." I started to cry again. "Look can we talk later. Tell Emmett we are not dancing around. You know what I can't here you right now…no Alice don't comment on anything tell everyone…look I have to go Bella's not taking it well. Fine, bye."

"What did she say." I wiped my tears away.

"Everyone's coming over, there were all together including your dad. They were going to call us so that we could go and have pizza with everyone and catch up. They saw the news, they're worried about you."

"Oh," was all I could get out. "Edward I'm not going to be able to get out of here for a while. I mean I don't want to be hounded by paparazzi."

"I know Bella and I'm sorry. I'm going to hire you a bodyguard and a driver. I don't want you going out alone and something happening to you."

I cried once again—stupid hormones. "You know I love you Bella, right?"

I nodded, "I love you too Edward, why would they show those picture, can't you sue them for disrupting our privacy or something?"

"No, Bella we where in a public place and we where displaying affection and shopping, besides we don't know who sent those pictures out and they probably won't tell us either." I exhaled deeply.

The bell rung, he was going to go open it but I hugged myself closer to him and sat on his lap. "Don't go I don't to want to be alone."

"I have to open the door Bella."

I shook my head, he sighed. "Who is it?" he called out.

"It's us let us in." I heard Carlisle say.

"Come in dad its open."

"Hey, how are you doing?" Esme asked.

"We could be doing better, she's really upset." Edward answered here.

"Bells, honey everything's going to be fine, daddy's going to fix it for you." I heard my dad say. I turned around and looked at him.

"Promise." I said in a small voice.

"I promise Jasper and I are doing everything in out power right now. With him being the family lawyer and I being your father and a lawyer too we are going to fix this. I promise Bells."

"Thanks dad. It means a lot to me and Edward. I don't want to deal with them again. I'm just dreading having to go out of the building. Edward already said he is hiring me a driver and a bodyguard, but this is so stressful," I said turning into Edward's shoulder and crying again.

"Hey, hey Belly-boo don't cry, Jazz and Charlie are going to fix it." Emmett said. "Belly-boo don't cry Emmie-bear doesn't like it when you cry. You know that. You want me to go punch the mean guys at the station." I nodded my head I knew this is wrong but I really wanted someone to get punched.

"Emmett, you can't do that because then you'll go to jail," Jasper pointed out.

"But, Jazz they made Bells cry and I hate her crying especially if it's someone outside the family's fault."

"Em, honey I know you want to beat someone up. I want to pull that fake announces hair off but that won't help the situation either." Rose said.

"Well, we all need to be here for Bella and Edward right now." Esme said in a motherly tone.

"Yes, we need to protect her and try not to stress her out more than she already is." Sue said.

"Guys I know this is a bad time to point it out but I'm starving." Emmett complained breaking the tension in the room.

"Emmet you're always hungry, you're going to get fat if you keep eating like that." Alice said sounding like Esme. I smiled.

"Hey we made Bella smile." Seth pointed out.

"So what do you want should we order?" Leah asked.

"Let's order pizza it's faster and they deliver. Going out right now isn't the best thing." Carlisle said.

"What do you want to order?" Edward asked getting the phone ready.

"I want Hawaiian." Rose and Leah said they laughed.

"Dad and I want three types of meat." Seth said.

"Pepperoni for Sue and me" Esme said.

"Jazzy and I want an extra cheese pizza." Alice chimed in.

"Emmett?" Edward asked.

"I want an extra large, extra cheese, extra pepperoni, with bell peppers, oh don't forget the hot-wings, bread sticks and dessert. We need soda too." Emmett gave Edward his order.

"What do you want, Bella." Edward said looking down at me.

"Umm, I want hot-wings too, boneless chicken, the chicken pizza we ordered last time and chicken Alfredo pasta."

"Hello," Edward said and started to order out pizzas, I didn't notice when he dialed the number. After he was done ordering

I turned and saw everyone's jaw drop. They had never see me order a lot and when we where at our weekly outings I didn't eat a lot, because I was still having morning sickness. "What" I asked.

"Bella, are you sure you can eat the whole thing I mean you ordered as much as Emmett" Alice commented.

"Yeah, B you are going to gain a lot of weight if you keep eating like that," Seth teased.

"Crap." I heard Edward whispered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked crossing my arms looking at him.

"Seth, don't say anything just shut up." Leah warned.

"It means that you are going to gain a lot of weight for eating so much food all the time." He said again.

"You shouldn't have done that…" Jasper said.

"Now you're in for it Seth," Dad said.

"You know what Seth buzz off!" I yelled getting out of Edward lap, "You are not the one who is pregnant! You're not the one with a baby the size of a large plum resting on your bladder!" O said walking toward him, "You are not the one who has to pee at all hours! You're not the one who has morning sickness, every morning! You don't have to gain weight! You're boobs don't hurt! You're feet don't ache! You don't smell something that is not there! You don't have to watch your stress level that close." I finally yelled at his face, "AND YOU DON'T HAVE THE WORST MOODSWINGS AT ALL TIMES!" I said. Seth had fear in his eyes, he was cringing noticeably.

"Bella?"

"WHAT!?" I turned around and yelled. Jasper coward away to, Emmett was doubling over with laughter. "You think this is funny?" I hissed he immediately stopped laughing.

"Um, yeah?" he asked.

"Oh so now I'm a show for you Emmett is that right? Well you know what screw you!" I said storming out of the room and into the kitchen.

**Edward POV:**

"Idiots." I stated. "All three of you are a bunch of idiots. Seth, Leah warned you to shut up and you didn't so you now faced some of Bella's mood swings. Jasper, you never ever want to point something or ask her something right after she has had a major mood swing episode you wait a bit." I turned to Emmett, "Oh Emmett, my sweet, idiot, bear of a brother, you _never _and I mean _ever _laugh about a pregnant woman who points out what she is going through, because she will kill you or something like that."

I got up from the couch and said, "Now if you excuse me I have to go see that Bella is alright and is not looking for a bat to beat all three of you with." I saw them cring and I laughed.

I walked to the kitchen where I saw Bella sitting on one of the stools eating the eggs I made her with her pickle. "Hey love, are you alright?"

She looked up and smiled. "Yeah, I think so. I think I scared them a bit."

I chuckled, "More like scared them." She laughed her beautiful laugh.

"Hey, Edward can I ask you something?" she said looking into my eyes. I almost lost myself in her beautiful brown ones.

"You can ask me anything you want, you know that." I said hugging her.

"Do you think I'm fat?" she said looking up at me.

"No." I answered without hesitation. "You are beautiful. You are not fat Bella, don't let them get to you, okay? You are the most beautiful, thoughtful, sensitive person I've ever met. I wouldn't trade you for the world."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, really, I love you sweetheart." I heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Emmett yelled.

"Let's go. I know you want you're pizza and stuff. Don't mind them okay they are just jealous because you look beautiful."

"Are you okay, Bella?" Mom asked coming in.

"Yeah, Esme I'm okay. I just think that it's all the stress from tonight." She gave her a shy smile.

"Don't worry you heard your dad he is going to fix it and Edward is already taking the right precautions for you and my grandbaby. Now let's go eat before Emmett eats everything."

We walked toward the living room where everyone was getting a slice of pizza. Bella let go of my hand and ran towards the food. I laughed quietly.

"Edward, come on or you're not going to get a piece." Dad called.

"So what did you do today?" Leah asked.

"We went to the mall." Bella said.

"YOU WENT WITHOUT ME!" Alice shrieked.

"Yes, is there a problem Alice." Bella crossed her arms.

"Why didn't you take me?" she whined.

"Bella and I wanted sometime. I've been busy at work and she's been really tired lately that we barely get anytime together." I said, saving Bella.

"Well you could have waited until I could go to buy things," Alice pouted. If she was getting like this for not going to the mall today, it wasn't going to look pretty when we tell her that she wasn't going to be doing the nursery. I looked at Bella and she stared at me like she knew what I was thinking.

"What else did you do?" Sue asked.

"Oh! We went to my three month appointment. We got to hear the baby's heart beat!" Bella beamed and I did too remembering how happy I was to hear my baby's heart.

"Oh! That must have been amazing." Mom and Sue commented.

"Oh it was." I said.

"Yeah, I cried" I saw Bella roll her eyes. "Oh you'll never guess what we saw."

"You know what it is?" Rose asked.

"No, not yet, but you would not imagine what I saw Rose it was the cutest thing ever." Bella sighed.

"What? Bella what did you see?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"The baby was—"she paused for dramatic effect. I knew what she was talking about but I let her have her moment.

"The baby was what?" Seth asked.

"The baby was sucking it's thumb it was the cutest thing ever. I was so happy when I saw that." I smiled remembering that too.

"Really?" Dad asked.

Bella nodded. "Bella, show them the sonogram." I whispered to her.

"Oh, Edward I forgot about that. Wait here everyone I want to show you something."

She practically ran to her purse on the kitchen counter. She walked back holding the pictures on behind her. There were exactly five pictures so she passed on to Mom and Dad, Emmett, and Rose, Jasper and Alice, Charlie, Sue, Leah and Seth and we kept one. I looked at it and it was the picture of our baby sucking it's thumb.

"It's one for everyone." She said. She opened a drawer to the side table and got out a frame. It was the exact size. She placed the sonogram on it and placed it on the side table. I smiled at the picture and dragged Bella back to my side.

We spent the rest of the evening talking and catching up. No one mention anything more about the news so that they wouldn't upset Bella. Everyone was letting her be happy and forget about everything.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Damage Control

**Surprise! Two Updates today!**

**HAPPY CINCO DE MAYO!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Damage Control**

**Edward POV:**

It had been along night. After our families had left the house phone started blowing up. We knew what and who it was. One look at Bella and it told me to disconnect the phone line. I silenced both of our phones and threw them in on one of our bedside table drawers.

"Mr. Cullen, the _Seattle Times_ is calling to for confirmation. Tia, tell them no comment and I don't want any of those types of calls today." I said through the intercom.

"Yes, sir."

"Jasper, I don't care what you say, I want you to take care of this. I don't need Bella stressing out more than she already it. She already decided to call her boss and only take five manuscripts at a time."

"I'm try all I can Edward, the best thing is to have a press conference. I know, I know you don't want to do that, but that's the best that we can do."

"Look don't do anything about the press conference yet, I need to talk to Bella about this."

"How is she holding up?"

"Not good Jazz, after everyone left we had to disconnect our phones and turn our cell phones on silent. She didn't sleep very well either she tossed and turned all night. I'm worried about her, you know last time we had this much paparazzo outside our building she had an emotional breakdown. She wouldn't eat, she was depressed. I don't want her to get like that again." Just remembering made me shudder.

"Yeah, we have to watch her carefully know, not only her but for Baby C."

"Baby C?"

"Yeah, Baby Cullen since we don't know the sex of the baby yet. Hey I have to go our phones are also blasting."

"What are you telling them, since you are out lawyer?"

"Well we are saying 'Whether the Cullen family is expecting or not we do not have information about that right now. We would appreciate it if you would please let them have their privacy. We do not want anything happening to the family or to any of the photographers following them.' Do you like that?"

"Yeah, I think that's good. Send that to all of the gossip magazines, and news stations. I have to go Jazz I have a lot of work to do."

I couldn't get anything done. My mind was thinking about Bella. Jasper's phone call reminded me of something. "Tia, could you please change my wife and my phone numbers, I also want any number that has contacted us this morning blocked from both of them please. Call and change our house phone to please."

"I'll get on with that Mr. Cullen." She said. "Mr. Cullen your sister is online two; do you want to connect you?"

"Yes, thank you Tia."

"Anytime Mr. Cullen."

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward, how are you doing?" Alice asked.

"I could be doing better." I said releasing a gust of air.

"Edward I'm worried?" I furred my eyebrows.

"Why?"

"It's Bella I can't reach her. Your house phone is disconnected and I've called her phone multiple times, I can't go and visit her right now because I'm busy at work but I'm worried."

"Calm down Alice, last night we I put our cells on silent. I did turn back on though this morning before I left. She probably thinks you're media or something. I'm taking care of the numbers right now. I'm going to change it. I'll give it to you later."

"Fine, hey ask Bella when she wants to go nursery shopping." Oh-oh we haven't told her the news yet.

"Alice, right now is not the time for that, okay. Don't say it's not the time because I am right; Bella has just gained major stress and with you wanting to take her our shopping right now is not doable. Don't start shopping yet, because I do not want Bella to flip over you shopping, okay. Give her time; she needs a few weeks so everything can calm down." I said trying to derive her from something she would not get to do.

"Fine." I could tell she was pouting. "But when this is over I'm going to drag her shopping.

"No you won't, if Bella wants to go with you she will go, but you will not take her all day shopping to every single store at the mall. She enjoyed the other day because nobody was pushing her to go. She was just looking and happened to like some of the stuff and we bought it. I don't care if you see cute Gucci shoes or something like that, you can buy clothes for yourself and everyone else, but you let Bella be, got it." I said sternly.

"But Edward!" She whined.

"No Alice you always take Bella shopping what she needs right now is peace and if I have to forbid you from seeing her I will. I will even have the doorman and the receptionists know that you are not allowed into our penthouse without our permission."

"You can't keep me away from my best friend and sister and little niece or nephew." She said acidly.

"I'm just giving you a warning Alice now if you would excuse me I'm going to go home to my wife right now. I'm also worried about her. I've called her, but I know she thinks it's the media but still. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Edward."

"God help us all." I sigh. I new that Alice wasn't going to take anything I said too seriously she always got what she wanted even as a baby, Dad always spoiled her for being the only girl.

I pack everything into my briefcase so that I could go home. I didn't want to tell Alice but I was extremely worried about Bella. I think I've called her ten times and she hasn't answered any of my calls.

"Mr. Cullen," Tia said as I walked out of my office. "I'm sending I'm going to text you your new numbers for both the cell phones and house phones."

"Thank you Tia, could you please send it to all my contacts and Bella's contacts. First send it to my family and in laws, everyone else can be done tomorrow. Could you also please look for a driver and a bodyguard for my wife please? They need to be good at their job."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

"I'm going home after you've done that you can go home. Have a nice evening." I said walking towards the elevators.

"Thank you, you too Mr. Cullen."

I took the elevator to the main lobby. The doorman opened the door for me. "Thank you Steve."

"You're welcome Mr. Cullen have a nice evening."

"You too." I walked toward the valet and he handed me my cars to my 2012 black Ferrari. **[Picture on profile] **"Thanks Bill." He nodded.

I drove as fast as possible at home. I got to the garage entrance and there where a bunch of paparazzi waiting for my arrival or someone from my family or Bella no doubt.

Once they saw me they started to snap pictures and yelling questions. I ignored them as much as possible.

* * *

I walked through the front door and called out Bella's name as I settled my briefcase and keys on the table by the door.

"Bella?" no answer, "Bella, I'm home." I smiled remembering that's how I greeted her they day I found out she was pregnant. "Bella!" I yelled nothing.

I walked to the living room, no sign of Bella, the balcony, nothing. I looked in the kitchen and there was nothing there. It looked like she hadn't cleaned up after breakfast. I walked toward our room. I saw that the door was closed.

I peeked inside and I saw Bella sound asleep hugging my pillow. I smiled, she looked so beautiful. Then I noticed her expressing it was not peaceful it looked like she was worried or having a bad dream. I walked towards her and laid beside her and kissed her forehead, she stirred but didn't wake up.

"Edward." She mumbled. I loved it when she said my name in her sleep. I remember the first time I heard her say my name.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨Flashback`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

_We had fallen asleep watching a movie in the theater room at my house. Bella and I had been dating for about six months now. I couldn't be over the moon. _

_ I woke up when the ending credits were on. I looked down and saw Bella cuddled to my side. I smiled at her. I was in love with Bella. She was the best thing that has ever happened to me. _

_ "Edward," she whispered._

_ "Yes?" I answered thinking that she was calling me._

_ "Edward," she sighed once more._

_ I looked closer and saw that she was still asleep. She was talking in her sleep. She said my name. Was she dreaming about me? I beamed at the idea._

_ She started to stir again and after a while she opened her eyes blinking a couple of times. "Edward?" she looked up at me and smiled, the most beautiful smile I've ever seen._

_ "Hello, sleeping beauty." I teased. She blushed and looked at her lap._

_ "How long have I've been asleep last thing I remember is seeing the opening credits." She blushed again._

_ "We sleep through the whole movie."_

_ "We?" she furred her eyebrows._

_ "Yes, we after you fell asleep I followed suit."_

_ "Have you been awake for a while?" she asked._

_ "No just a couple of minutes." I said smiling brightly._

_ "Is something wrong?" she asked with wide worried eyes._

_ "Nothing's wrong everything is fine. Why do you ask?"_

_ "Well you keep smiling at me like you know something I don't"_

_ My eyes widen with humor, "I do know something."_

_ "May I know what it is?" she asked turning to face me better._

_ "Well, did you know you talk in your sleep?" I asked, she blushed and I laughed._

_ "What—what did I say?" she stuttered._

_ "Well you said my name?" is I thought she had blushed brightly earlier know she looked like she could take a tomato a runs for its money._

_ "I-I-I did?"_

_ "Yes, I thought you had woken up, but they I saw that you were still asleep. You said my name twice."_

_ "I'm sorry." She apologized._

_ "Hey, don't be sorry I thought it was one of the best things ever." I told her honestly and blushed a little myself. "May I ask what you were dreaming about?"_

_ "Um, well I was just dreaming of the time we met. I mean you couldn't stop looking at me. All I could think was of your having bed-hair and the most beautiful green eyes ever." She said blushing._

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨End of Flashback`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

"Edward?" Bella brought me out of my thoughts. "You're home," she said giving me a smile.

"Love, how are you?"

"I don't know I'm just, I don't know I guess you can say tired, stressed out and waiting for something to happen, I guess."

"Everything's okay Bella. We are going to fix this, okay. I don't want you to worry about anything. Bella I need asked Tia to change our numbers, the cell phone and house, I also asked her to ask the company to block anyone who has called us to comment." I gave her a kiss, I felt her relax.

"Edward, what are we going to do? I've been here all day, only getting out and eat something. I've been really tired. You know I didn't get any sleep last night. I finally went to sleep around noon. I turned my phone off because after you left it went off again. It was giving me a headache."

"No wonder Alice said she called but you didn't answered, I called you multiple times too. I got worried."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

"It's okay. Bella, I know what I'm going to tell you is going to upset you but you need to know that I talked to Jasper today and he said that we should just come right out and say you are going to have a baby so that they may not hound you as much."

"I know Edward. When can we do this the sooner the better."

"I want to do it on this Thursday the day after tomorrow."

"That's fine."

I got my phone out and called and informed Jasper to get everything ready for a press conference on Thursday at noon. "It's done, Jasper says we'll have it at the Four Season's Hotel, they have a big conference room that can fit as many news media as possible."

* * *

**What did you thing? Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8: News Conference

**Thank You for Reading and Reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Twilight.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i did writing, so I won't keep you waiting...ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: News Conference**

**Bella POV:**

It was Thursday morning Edward and I were getting ready for press conference. I didn't want to do this, but I knew that if we didn't my baby might be in danger.

I walked out of the closet and I saw Edward fixing his tie. He looked sexy in a black Armani suit with a thin tie, a white shirt and his black dress shoes. I suppressed a sigh. **[A/N: Picture in Profile]**

He looked at me through the mirror and smirked. I saw him looking at me. I was wearing high waist beige pants, a one shoulder patterned blue shirt, silver hoops with matching blue little dangle things, my heels were also matching the color of my shirt. **[A/N: Picture in Profile]**

"You look amazing, love." He complemented.

"Thank you." I blushed. "You look good too."

"Well thank you. Are you ready to go we need to be there in forty minutes." He said grabbing my hand.

"Yeah, let me get my clutch and coat." **[A/N: Picture in Profile] **"Okay I'm ready."

Edward held me the whole time we were in the elevator. I was fidgeting the whole time. I think Edward knew that I was nervous because he kept rubbing my arm.

"How are we getting there?" I asked getting out of the elevator.

"We are your new driver today, and then you are going to be driven back after the conference."

"Hello Mr. C Mrs. C."

"Hello George." We said at the same time. "How are you?" Edward asked.

"Good Mr. C. How are you?"

"We're good."

"Well, I should warn you it's a war zone out there." He warned us.

"Are you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" a tall bulky copper toned man asked, with dark sunglasses.

"Yes. You are you if I may ask?" Edward asked.

"I'm Paul Stevens, your secretary hired me to be your new bodyguard and Joe Santana is you're new driver. Ms. Tia sent us with one of the company's SUV and told us to be here at half pass eleven." He said shaking Edward's hand and then mine.

"Well nice to meet you." I said. "I think we should get going we don't want to be late." He nodded and got in front of us.

"Mrs. Cullen, are you pregnant?" a reporter said.

"Is it true that you're having twins?" said another.

"Rumor has it that it's not Mr. Cullen's child, is that true." I felt Edward tense.

"Edward, ignore the, please. You know it's not true." I whispered.

"Everyone move out of the way." I heard Paul say. "Joe, open the door."

"Bella get in." Edward pushed me in.

"EVERYONE BACK OFF!" Paul yelled. Someone must of fell forward because next thing I know I'm laying on the back and Edward is barely able to get in the car. They have pushed him out of the way and many of the paparazzi are there in the door snapping pictures.

"Everyone move!" Paul yelled once again.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell, I saw him trying to push through the mob. He lost it when they pushed him back again. "OKAY! IF YOU DON'T MOVE THIS INSTANT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU WILL BE CHARGED FOR NOT ONLY ASSAULTING MYSELF BUT FOR PUTTING MY WIFE AND MYSELF IN DANGER!" Edward yelled. I've only seen him made like that once before and that was when I paparazzi guy tried to sneak and take a picture of me when I was having a melt down the last time they mobbed us.

Everyone moved out of the way at once. I was there just frozen in place. Edward got in the car and Paul took shot-gun. "Joe, drive." Edward ordered.

"Hey, Bella it's okay, you're going to be okay. We are going to fix. Hey your shaking." I finally looked down at my self and I was indeed shaking. I was trying so hard not to cry at that moment. I was not going to have them have the satisfaction of letting them see me cry.

"Hello, this is Paul Stevens Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's new bodyguard. I just want to take even more precaution when arriving at the hotel. I want at least ten men trying to hold dawn any reporters. I don't care if you have to call the police Mr. and Mrs. Cullen have to be protected at all times from the moment they car arrives to the moment the car leaves." I heard Paul say into his cell phone.

He turned around and looked at Edward. "Mr. Cullen I apologize for what happen back there, that should not have happened and it will not happen again. I called up the security at the hotel and they are going to have a human barrier on both sides for you and Mrs. Cullen"

"See that it doesn't happen again."

"Here you go Mrs. Cullen." Paul handed me a bottle of water.

"Thank you."

* * *

Paul wasn't wrong it was worse outside the Four Seasons Hotel.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, please stay in the car until we get the security barrier." Paul said getting out. Joe got out to.

"Bella, love it's okay. You heard him he is going to take care of everything. I know I keep repeating this but everything will be fine. Don't worry."

"Edward, I'm really scared right now." I said holding his hand.

"Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen everything is ready for you to walk out." Paul said as he opened the door blocking the reporters view. I think he could take Emmett a run for his money.

"Edward got out and he offered me his hand. He intertwined our fingers I held tightly on to him.

"Mr. Cullen, is it true you assaulted a reported before you got here?" A man yelled.

"Mrs. Cullen is it true it's not his baby?" A woman reporter yelled.

"Bella, its okay hold on to me sweetheart. I'm not going to leave you alone." He wrapped his arm around me and tried to protect me from the reporters. There was pushing and shoving put eventually we were able to get into the hotel lobby. The manager was there to greet us. He took us to a side room that connected to the room were all the reporters were.

After he the manager left Edward gave Paul and Joe instructions to stay outside the room and be ready for us to leave as soon as we were done here.

"Hey, B." I turn around and see Jasper in a similar suit as Edward. "Are you ready?"

"No." he laughed.

"Sorry about this I know you hate this, but we have to do this."

"Yes, we do. Jasper we were mobbed coming out of the building earlier. I was pushed back, Bella was pushed and they started to ask questions that I made my blood boil." Edward said through gritted teeth.

"I don't know that."

"Yeah the only reason they calmed down is because I said something in the words that if they didn't stop we where going to take legal matters."

"Are you alright though?"

"I am I'm just worried about Bella, she went in to shock, she was shaking Jasper." He said hugging me close to him.

I started to shake again. It took all of my power not to cry.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I'm right here." Edward cooed.

"I don't want to tell them." I said my voice breaking. "You saw how they got, you got stampede and I was pushed into the van. Think about what will happen when they want to see pictures of my baby bump or when they want to get a look at the baby. Edward I don't want this I can't take this." I said burying my face into his chest trying to not get makeup on his suit or getting it messed up on my self.

"Sorry, to disturb you guys but we have to get going." Jasper said coming into the room. I hadn't noticed that he had left.

I opened my clutch and took out a mirror checking my make up all good. I nodded and took Edward's hand. When we entered the press room all the reporter went crazy snapping pictures and yelling out questions.

"Everyone," Jasper said talking into the microphones positioned around the podium. "Please pay attention Mr. Cullen will make a statement and he inform you whether he is going to take questions or not." Jasper stepped away and Edward walked to the podium, I stayed with him. I didn't like being in front of the reporters.

"Good afternoon to everyone here and watching. I would like to make an announcement. My wife Isabella and I are expecting. We would like to ask you to please be aware of my wife's state and to not push or shove or make any physical contact with her at any point. I would also like to ask you to please be aware that we do not need to be pushed and trampled on for you to get any pictures." He took a deep breath. "We do not want to repeat what happened this morning on our way here. I will take only three questions at this moment and nothing else." He said finishing his statement.

A woman in a pencil skirt in the front stood up, "Mr. Cullen may we know what happened this morning." I held on tightly to him.

"This morning my wife and I were getting ready to get to this location, as I have said, but what you do not know is that we where stampede by about twenty paparazzo and reporters. I was shove and pulled out of the way when we were getting into the car. Not only did that happened but my wife was pushed, she could have had an accident and possibly have lost our child." I didn't think of that. "We will like you to stay at lest six feet away from us at any time. If this happens again we will not only press charges on the person or people involved. We will also sue the company he or she works for. You in the back." He said pointing at the man in jean, black shirt and blazer.

"Is it true that the baby is not yours and that she has been cheating on you since you go married?" that question made my skin crawl.

"My wife and I have known each other for years and as to asking that question, I take offense for not only my self but for her. My wife is not and has never cheated on me and this is _our _baby." He said emphasizing our. "One more question."

"Mr. Cullen," someone yelled, "Do you know the sex of the baby and if you do what is it and when is it due?"

"We do not know the sex of the baby, as for the due date that is going to be kept private at this time. Thank you and have a nice day." He said dragging me out of there while the reporters still yelled out questions.

"Edward, Bella" Jasper called us out.

We turned and looked at him. "Yes, Jasper?" I asked.

"Alice wants to know when you can go shopping for the nursery and baby clothes."

"Jasper tell Alice I've already told her something on that matter and she needs to respect that or I will keep my threat a promise." Edward said abruptly.

"Well, Edward I don't know what you told her the only thing she said it that you are a no good, annoying, Bella hugging, idiot of a brother."

"Well tell her I don't give a damn, right now." He said.

"Edward, honey calm down, please." I said touching his cheek, he leaned into it.

"Sorry, Bella it's just I can't believe the decency of asking that type of question. The baby's not mine? I was there when it was conceived for crying out loud."

"I know that and you know that, that is all that matters. Now let's go you need to get to work and I'm coming with you. I don't want to be away from you right now. I don't want to go back to the mob at home." I said.

"Let's go then."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. What did you think about the paparazzi? What about Edward and Bella? Until Next Time...**


	9. Chapter 9: Too Much Stress

**Thank you for Reading and Reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

**To Brittany 21 thank you for your idea. I enjoyed your review along with everyone else's review.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Too Much Stress**

I went to work with Edward. As soon as we got there another mob was waiting for us. Fortunately they appeared to take Edward's threat seriously. Walking into the building everyone greeted us with good afternoons and congratulations nothing more than that. I appreciated them not wanting to know anymore.

"Good afternoon Tia," Edward greeted.

"Afternoon Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen."

"Tia, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Bella?"

"Sorry, force of habit I guess." She shrugged her shoulders.

"How are the wedding plans?" I asked.

"There are great, only two weeks and then Ben and I will be a married couple. I hope he doesn't back down."

"He won't he loves you." I smiled at her.

"Edward." Someone called his name. I turn around and see a man with short black hair coming towards us.

"Joseph, how are you. I would like you to meet my wife Bella, Bella Joseph Burks he's on of the heads advertisement."

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen" he shook my hand.

"Please call me Bella and it's nice to meet you Mr. Burks."

"If I get to call you Bella you have to call me Joseph." I smiled and nodded. "Edward could I talk to you for a moment"

"Of course, Bella I'll be right back. Just go into the office and make yourself comfortable." He kissed my cheek and walked with Joseph to one of the conference rooms. I walked into Edward huge office; I loved the view it had. It was bright and beautiful just Edward.

I sat down on his desk chair and looked around I noticed our wedding picture on his desk. I smiled it was one of the happiest days of my life.

I had nothing to do today. One of the reasons I didn't feel like going home was because I was feeling claustrophobic and I really didn't want to think about the camped out reporters for the weeks to come.

I stood up and walked around a bit taking deep breaths. I could feel the claustrophobia taking me in it reins again. One minute I'm standing the next I see my whole world go black. **[Thanks to Brittany 21 for giving me the idea]**

**Edward's POV:**

After leaving Bella and talking to Joseph about an advertisement that we had to take care of. My company not only deals with pharmaceuticals, but with real-estate, advertisements, decorating, and clothing.

"Look Joseph, I know they are not the easiest company to work with, but they are a major company."

"Edward, I understand one hundred percent, but the ideas they are throwing at me are completely off the subject. Look how about I do a sample of what they want and one of my idea?"

"Yes, do that and get it to me as soon as possible. Look I really need to get back to my wife now she is a little on edge about everything."

"Oh, yes congratulations! Wish you the best! Can't wait to see what you have." He said walking out of the room and toward his office.

I shook my head, Joseph could be calm and serious one minute and joking and laughing the next.

I walked toward my office and I wondered what Bella was doing in there. I knew she was apprehensive of being alone all day, that's one of the reasons I relented for her to come with me so that I could keep her safe.

I opened my door and look for Bella. I don't see her at first so I walk in then I notice her on the floor. "BELLA!" I run toward her and turn and hold her. "TIA! TIA!"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen." She said walking in.

"Call an ambulance! NOW!"

"Right away," she takes out her cell phone and starts talking. "I need an ambulance to Cullen Enterprises as soon as possible…" she is quiet for a few second, "I don't know it's my boss' wife I think she fainted…I'm not sure….Yes, yes Cullen Enterprises….the thirty second floor…yes I don't care you need to get here fast!" she yelled at the operator.

I was looking at Bella, "Bella, Bella! You need to wake up, please wake up. You need to stay strong for out baby. Bella, please wake up." I said kissing her temple and trying to wake her up. I knew this was going to take a toll on her. I didn't want her to stress out anymore than she already it.

"Mr. Cullen the paramedics are on their way up." I nodded.

"Tia, call law enforcement for back up because we don't have enough man power and the paparazzi are going to want to get a picture of Bella. I don't care about anything else; my wife is my number one priority at this moment."

"Yes, sir."

"What are you paramedics doing here?" I heard someone yell.

"OVER HERE!" Tia yelled.

At once the paramedics were in my office with a stretcher and placing Bella in it. I went with them. I noticed everyone was gathering around. I paid little attention to them my whole mindset was on my wife.

"How long has she been out?" someone asked.

"I don't know I walked into my office and I saw her on the floor. Will she be alright?"

"Right now, we don't know Mr. Cullen, but we need to get her to the hospital ASAP."

"Yes, my secretary called the police because of the reporters outside."

"Yes, that would be good,"

We rode the elevator down and as soon as we hit the lobby they wheeled her to the front doors where the ambulance was in the front.

"Mr. Cullen! What happened to your wife? Do you think she lost the baby? What will happen to your marriage now? Did you hit her?"

The reporters where yelling. It just ignored them; I did not need this now.

"Tia, whatever you do, do not let anyone of those reporters in and tell everyone to not, look, answer, or be near any of those reporters. Tell them it is and order and whoever comments will be let got." I told Tia as I got into the ambulance.

"Yes, sir don't worry."

I watched as they took care of Bella and tried to wake her up. I pulled my hair. Why did I have to leave her alone? This is all my fault I couldn't protect her. I wasn't there to catch her when she fell.

When we arrived to the hospital reporter had already gotten the word that something happened to Bella.

"This cannot be happening?" I seethed. Once again I ignored and walked into the ER. I walked with Bella until I was stopped by a nurse.

"You cannot go in yet, sir. We need to check on her before anyone can go in there."

"I don't care that is my wife in there I and I will go in." I argued.

"Jessica you go ahead I'll take care of him." An older nurse said to this Jessica.

"Now, young man, you need to stay here and fill out your wife's information."

"But—"

"I know you're worried, but you being in there and not letting the doctor and nurse do their job." I gave up, I knew I wasn't going to win against her.

"Fine, what do you need me to fill out."

"Now don't be upset dear, she will be fine." She said handing me a clipboard with a bunch of papers. I filled them out and gave them to her.

"You don't need to worry about your wife she will be fine. You don't need to be miserable about this, you have great news to be happy about." I looked at her in surprise. "Yes, dear I know what you are, just because I'm not hounding you and up in your business doesn't mean I didn't see the press conference."

"Thank you. I mean you are the first to not go crazy about my wife's news. Don't get me wrong I am happy about the news, but I'm afraid my wife is under so much stress from the past few days that I know is hurting her."

"My advice dear, is to take her away from this place for a while. Enjoy the pregnancy and be stress free. Place your wife's and baby's needs first and your business and everything else last."

"Thank you, for the advice and listening to me like I'm a regular person and not a millionaire who can get whatever they want with the snap of a finger."

"Well dear I know when I see a person in love and doesn't know what he can do for his or her love one to make them feel better. Both of you need a vacation. You need to get out of here and go somewhere that gives you that peace and quiet."

"Thank you for the advice."

"Family of Isabella Cullen" I hear the doctor say.

"I'm Edward Cullen her husband. How is she doing?"

"Well, Mr. Cullen come with me so you can see your wife." We walked the long white hallway and turned into what was Bella's room. She was in a hospital bed motionless with an IV in her.

"Is my wife going to be, okay."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, although we need to talk about her condition. I see that she is pregnant. Congratulations by the way."

"Thank you."

He smiled, "Yes, well we did some blood test and noticed that her stress level is very high. Everything else is good, her stress level is what worries me."

"The baby? How's the baby?"

"The baby is doing fine."

"Can I take her home?"

"Not yet Mr. Cullen I want to keep her overnight to see how she is doing. I'll leave you with her now."

"Thank you." He walked out and I went over to Bella and sat down in the chair by her head and held her hand. "Bella, sweetheart you need to wake up, please. I miss seeing your beautiful brown eyes and smile. Bella please wake up." I felt my tears drop. "I promise that we will leave and go on vacation for a while. I want you to be save and stress free." There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Edward!" My cried out, "How is she doing? Is she alright? What happened to the baby?" mom was crying.

I cleaned my tears looked at her and smiled. "She's alright everyone." I said as my family and hers came into the room. "She just fainted. The doctor said her stress level is high and suggest that we keep her from stressing out."

"Edward, why did she faint?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, I had to step away from her for a few minutes and when I walked into my office she was on the floor unconscious."

"You left her alone?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I did and I feel so guilty about it. If I hadn't left she wouldn't have fainted." I said pulling my hair.

"Edward don't blame yourself the doctor said she has a lot of stress so she would have fainted either way, she has a lot of stress and from what I saw from the press conference today I wouldn't blame her for her brain wanting to shut out of the world for a while.

"Is it true what you said, about you trying to get out of your building?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I was pushed, then she fell forward and I was pulled away from the car door. I had to threaten them with a lawsuit if they didn't get away."

_"Breaking news" _I looked up and saw that Emmett had turned on the television. _"Isabella Cullen arrived to the hospital an hour ago." _The reporter was standing outside the hospital. _"We don't have any update on Mrs. Cullen's condition. We did however see her father, step-mother and step brother and sister along with the rest of the Cullen family arrive to the hospital minutes ago. We are hoping that we get news about Mrs. Cullen's condition soon."_

"Can't they leave us alone, really." Esme blurted out. Everyone turned around in shock. She never lost her cool and when she did it was surprising to say they least. "Don't look at me that way, just look at what they have done. Poor Bella is in a hospital bed and they are treating out there selling stories about her. This is going to stop now." She stood up and walked to the door.

"Mom? Where are you going?" Emmett asked her.

"Just to do a little business." She said coyly before walking out.

"Well, I think mom has lost her rocker." Emmett commented.

"Emmett Andrew Cullen you will not about your mother like that." Dad warned.

"Yes sir." Emmett said looking down.

_"Mrs. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen do you have anything to say about your daughter-in-law's condition." _The reporter asked.

_"Well I'll have you know that my daughter-in-law is not well thanks to you." _The camera went to the reporter and she looked shocked.

"God MOM!" Emmett boomed.

"Em, shut up." Rose said smacking him in the head.

"Wow, Mom you tell them." Alice beamed.

_"I'm sorry?" the reporter asked confused._

_ "Don't you look all innocent, thanks to you and all the reporters who have hounded my son and daughter all morning she was brought to the hospital. I would appreciate it if you would stay away from my son and daughter. You are not to go anywhere within ten feet of them. My son has already warned you that he will press charges against you. I am asking you to stay away from them as well as the rest of the family. We are going through on of the happiest moments in our lives and where are we at the moment? In the hospital because my daughter-in-law is in there on a hospital bed because of stress. So I am asking you to stay away and respect our privacy." _She said and walked back into the hospital leaving the reporter gaping.

Emmett started to laugh and that let to everyone going into laughter. I just smiled, mom walked in a few minutes later.

"Well, that is taken care of I hope." She smiled.

"Esme, I couldn't have done it better myself." Sue commented smiling.

"Thank you."

_"Well, that was something" _the reporter said.

"Mom, mom, she is saying something look at her she is speechless."

_" You've heard it here folks, Esme Cullen has just issued a statement saying that all press stay away from her family and they are willing to take legal matters if the safety of her family is compromised." _ The reporter said and then it went into commercials.

"Well, Esme that was something." Charlie commented.

"Yes, dear it was. Although I would have like to have been there with you, but I knew you did it for a reason." Dad said hugging mom.

"Guys I'm hungry do you want anything to eat?" Emmett asked. They nodded. "Jazz want to come so that we can go buy something out, hospital food isn't any good." Emmett said getting up.

"Sure, Alice want to come?" she nodded and walked with him.

"Rose babe, you coming?"

"Yeah, Emmett I'll go." They left after they told everyone they would bring something for them to eat.

"Edward, I want to tell you that we are taking even more precautions of this. I will not let my baby girl suffer anything like that anymore."

"Thanks, Charlie. I hope everything goes well. I'm just worried about her. Maybe it's time to just get away from this for a while. I mean I think we need a vacation I want her to have a peaceful pregnancy. I don't want this to happen again."

"I think that's a great idea. I mean poor thing after what happened today I'm not going to be surprised if she doesn't want to get out of the house." Sue said stroking Bella's hair.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her like this since her Renee and Marie died." Charlie said looking at his daughter with sad eyes.

"Yeah, I remember meeting her. She looked so sad when we met her remember Seth?" Leah said looking at her brother.

"Yeah, she was so sad and upset. She looked numb I mean she would smile but it looked like a grimace. I remember the first time I saw her smile and that was in July."

"I remember that day. When she came back from her walk her eyes were full of light and happiness." Charlie commented. I smiled too I knew what day he meant.

"We asked her, and she didn't say anything." Sue said smiling. "Although she did blush bright red when we pointed it out."

"Yeah, we didn't find out why until late August when she came home from her fist day of school." Leah said.

"I remember I didn't care who or what put that smile on her face I was just happy that she wasn't upset about Renee or Marie's death." Charlie said.

"Finally Seth and I cornered her and asked her why she was all happy and smiles" Leah said.

"We did not expect her answer." Seth laughed. "She told us at first that it was none of out business and then Leah pinned her on the floor and said she wouldn't get off of her is she didn't answer. She finally relented and said and I am quoting, 'Oh Leah, Seth you wouldn't believe it, but I met the handsomest guy I've ever see. He is so sweet, kind, respectful, and has manners. He has the brightest emerald-green eyes ever, and bronze color messy hair.'" Seth said using a girly type of voice.

"Seth, don't be an idiot Bella does not talk like that. I do remember her blushing after she said that, but all I could look at was how her eyes were sparkling when she described him. Edward, I swear the moment she told me that I knew that you were meant to be." Leah said.

I smiled, "Thanks Leah, although you did come off as one of the meanest person alive."

"Well I had to protect my new sister. That was the first time that we had gotten to be with Bella for more than a couple of weeks. I remember her being there for mom and Charlie's wedding but then she had to leave because Phil had been in the hospital."

"Yeah, I remember that." Charlie said.

"I also remember what you said to me when we met." I said trying to keep the talk upbeat. "You said 'if you ever hurt her I will hunt you down and beat you so bad that Charlie would have no other choice than to defend me in the trial that would have gone to jail.'" I said laughing.

"That still stands by the way." She said smiling.

"There is not need for that Leah, I love her with all my life and I would give my life for her anytime."

"I know. I'm just saying that if you hurt her I will be on the FBI's most wanted for killing Millionaire Edward Cullen President of Cullen Enterprises." She dramatized.

"Leah, please you wouldn't be on the FBI's most wanted list" Seth said, Leah glared at him, "Charlie, would." He said laughing.

"That said would be wrong." Charlie said, "I would have probably walk in to the police station saying, 'I'm Charles Swan and I just killed my son-in-law Edward Cullen for hurting my baby girl." He said.

Everyone laughed because they knew it was true. It felt good to talk about this and know that even if my life was in jeopardy they were looking out for Bella. We talked about trial things after that. Every now and then I looked at Bella's still form and squeezed her hand.

A while later Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose arrived with John Long Silver's. Before we could start eating the nurse came in and took Bella's vitals and disconnected her IV she left after that.

"Edward you need to eat something." Alice said placing some fish in a disposable plate with fries.

"Thank you, Alice." I said taking the plate and letting go of Bella's hand it felt cold once I lost contact with her.

* * *

**What did you think about Bella going to the hospital? What about the nurse's advice? Tell me what you especially think about Esme going all mother bear on the reporter? How about the mini flashback memory? Please comment and review! Until next update.**

**POLL QUESTION ON MY PROFILE!**


	10. Chapter 10: Hospital Stay & Bet

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Important note at the bottom!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Hospital Stay & Bets**

I felt like I was drowning in darkness. I couldn't make out my surroundings. One this I did know was that I was dreaming. It was dark and I felt like I was floating. I wanted to get out of this place. I missed Edward's warm body pressed against me hugging me and kissing me. I felt alone in this dark unknown place.

One moment I was floating in darkness next thing I feel is moving away from the darkness into a bright light in the distance. The only thing I see is someone—Edward I know it's him I—he is standing in front of the light blocking some of the light.

I try to wake up. I know that Edward is there but I want to see my husband touch his face, give him a kiss, cuddle in to him. I feel my self waking up.

"Edward you need to eat something." I heard Alice say.

"Thank you, Alice," something is handed to Edward. He sounds like he is beside me. I take a feel of my surroundings I'm on something maybe a bed? It's hard and uncomfortable.

"Ed, when do you think she'll wake up?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know Em," he breathes out, "I just hope it's soon. I don't like seen her like this. I want her to see her smile and stress free."

"How are you going to do that? I mean there are a lot of reporters out there." Rose pointed out.

"I know Rose, but I could careless about what they are thinking. I just want Bella safe and sound."

"Edward, what are you going to do? I mean she needs to be stress free."

"I know." He said exasperated.

I tried moving my fingers, I didn't know where I was but I didn't like Edward being upset especially if it was because of me.

"Hey, I think I saw her move her fingers." Seth said. Was everyone here? Where was here? All I remember was being in Edward's office and then everything turned black.

"Bella, love? Bella, please wake up?" I felt Edward hold my hand and squeeze it. I started to stir.

"Mm" I sighed. I tried to open my eyes but they felt heavy. I opened my eyes and the brightness made me close them once again."

"Bella." Edward sighed in relief.

I tried opening my eyes once more slowly this time. What I saw next was Edward's beautiful face, eyes filled with worry, relief and love…mostly love.

"Oh, Bella you had us worried." He said kissing my temple.

"Where," my voice sounded groggy, "Where am I?" I said looking at him.

"You're in the hospital, love. You fainted, when I came into my office I saw you passed out on the floor. Tia called 911 while I stayed there trying to wake you up."

Then it sunk in I was in the hospital, "Is-is-is our baby okay, Edward," I said panicking. "Edward, please tell me our baby is okay and I didn't loose it. I'm a bad mother." I started to cry.

I felt him hug me tight. "Sh, sh, sh, Bella it's okay, the baby is fine and so are you. Nothing happened to our baby, it is safe."

"Yeah, sis don't worry about Baby C, he's a Cullen and Cullen men are strong." Emmett boomed.

"Really Edward? Our baby is fine?" he nodded.

"Yes, however your stress level is off the charts and you need to take it easy and try to stay stress free." Sue said from where she and Charlie were sitting.

"It smells like fish." I said.

"Yeah, Emmett bought John Long Silver's for everyone, does the smell bother you?" Edward asked.

"No, not anymore. It did but I can stand it now." I looked around and saw everyone smiling at me. I looked towards Emmett and saw that he had a big chocolate chip cookie in his hands. I just stared at the cookie. From the corner of my eye I saw everyone follow my stare.

I was drooling. "Emmett, give Bella the cookie." Alice ordered.

Emmett finally looked up and saw everyone staring. "No, it's my cookie." He said hugging it. I was just drooling over it.

"Emmett, give it to her." Alice yelled.

"NO!" He took it out of the wrapper and taking it into his mouth. Before it could reach it someone snatched it out of his hand. I looked and to my surprise it was Esme, who had taking his cookie.

"Emmett Andrew Cullen, you never ever deny a craving from a pregnant woman, do you understand." Esme chided. She walked towards me. I sat up on the bed.

I opened and closed my hand like a little kid beaming. "Gimmie, Gimmie, Gimmie" I said with a smile. Edward laughed.

"Here you go Bella, dear." She handed me the cookie.

"Thank you Esme." After she smiled she walked back to Carlisle, when he back was towards me I stuck my tongue like a child. Jasper and Seth saw this and began to laugh. Emmett pouted.

"You know I let her take it." He defended himself.

"Of course you did." Rose said patting his knee. He huffed and crossed his arms.

"Emmett, believe me when Esme tells you to not take a pregnant woman's craving serious. I know from experience that if you deny her anything a pregnant woman can be scarier than a monkey chasing you around a zoo." Charlie said with a laugh. Everyone started to laugh too.

I ignored them—sort of. I was too happy with my cookie to pay attention. "Edward when do we get to leave?" I asked after I finished my cookie.

"Tomorrow, the doctor wants to keep you here overnight to see how you are doing.

"I don't wanna stay." I pouted. Okay, I was asking like a child but I hated hospitals it always brought me bad memories. I shook my head trying to get rid of the bad memories.

"So Belly-boo what do you think the baby's going to be, boy or girl?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know."

"I think it's a girl." Leah said.

"Me too." Alice and Rose said at the same time.

"Well I think it's a boy." Jasper said.

"Yeah, I think it's a boy." Sue said.

"No, I think it's a girl." Esme said.

"Charlie and I think it's a boy." Carlisle said.

"Seth and I agree with Dad and Charlie, that one" he said pointing to my still flat stomach "is going to be a boy."

"No a girl" Alice said. "I know it."

"A boy" Dad and Carlisle said.

"How about we make it interesting?" Jasper asked.

Everyone looked at him, "how so brother dear?" Rose asked.

"A bet." He said with a smile.

"I'm in." Emmett boomed.

"Fine but what would be in wager?" Seth asked.

"How about who ever looses has to give everyone that wins fifty-bucks." Leah suggested.

"Deal." Everyone said. I was getting upset, they were betting on my baby's gender. I was getting me mad.

"Okay," Emmett rubbed his hands together. "Jasper take note." He said seriously.

"Taking note," Jasper said playing along.

"All those in favor of being a boy raise your hand." Emmett said. Dad, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Seth and Sue. "Those who think it's a girl?" Esme, Alice, Rose and Leah raised their hand along with Edward, traitor.

"Okay everyone except Bella has voted. What do you think it's going to be Bells?" Jasper asked.

I huffed and crossed my arms, "I know what I want it to be and if you tell them Edward I swear I will shove my foot up your butt so high up that Emmett would need to carry you." I warned him I saw him visibly flinch along with every male in the room.

"Now, Bella." Dad chided. "You can't get mad over something like that." He said.

"Yeah, maybe on your next ultra sound you get to see the baby's gender." Alice said bouncing in her seat.

I was getting angrier. "Well too bad you won't get to know." I whispered to myself.

"What do you mean too bad?" Edward asked raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm saying that you will not know." I said.

"Of course you can Bella, in a month or so you can find out the sex of the baby." Carlisle said with a smile.

"No I will not." I said stubbornly. They looked at me confused.

"What do you mean, Bella?" Sue asked.

"I have taken the decision that NO ONE will know the gender of the baby until he or she is born."

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN-CULLEN! How can you do that to us to _me_." Alice said. "I am your best friend and sister."

"I can do that because I am the mother of this child. I am the one who is carrying it and I have decided that we will not know the gender until the birth."

"Bella, be reasonable! I mean we all want to know the baby's gender." Leah pleaded.

"Yeah, you know I need to get everything ready, buy clothes, get the nursery ready." Alice said.

"NO! I've said no and it will be no and if any of you and I mean ANY of you try to find out the gender of the baby I swear to you on my mother's grave you will not see me or my baby."

"Bella!" Alice whined.

"Get out." I said quietly.

"What?" Rose asked.

"I said get out! EVERYONE GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" I yelled. I let go of Edward's hand and turned away from him. I knew that what I was doing was not logical but I didn't care.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say.

"Please get out Edward. Please I am begging you I need to be alone. I love you but I just need to be alone." I said still facing away from me. I heard him walk away from me, he opened the door and leave. I felt empty and then I lost it I started to cry. I cried for everything, the bet, the hormones, the press, being in the hospital, for the happiness that I'm supposed to feel and at the moment I feel sad and alone. Totally and completely alone.

* * *

**Okay super important!: First thank you for everyone who is reading, reviewing, following and has Favorited my story. Thank you this story is my baby! It's the first one I have ever posted so thank you so much for your support. Second Please keep the reviews coming. Third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably -just kidding...no for real I would like to tell you that tomorrow I WILL be updating but that might be the last one for a while. I am moving tomorrow night and I will not be able to have internet access for a while. I will try to update when I can. I always told myself that I would not be that type of a writer that would not keep my promise of updating when I said I would, but this is something I cannot control. Please review! DON'T FORGET THERE IS A POLL QUESTION! [Please answer the question it will determine later chapters!]**


	11. Chapter 11: Alice Part 1

**I don't own Twilight**

**Hope You Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Alice Part I**

After my family left the room, the doctor came in. "Mrs. Cullen, good to see you awake."

"Yeah, it's good to be awake." I said in a hollow tone.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Cullen?"

"No, can't I just go home? I don't want to be here any longer, please?"

"Mrs. Cullen you need to stay here overnight." He suggested.

"Please, I don't want to be here. I feel like I'm going to go crazy if I stay here. Please." I begged.

"Well, let me see what I can do. Do you need anything?"

"Yes, could you ask my husband to come back in?" he nodded and walked out.

Edward walked in not long after that and I broke down. "Ed-Ed-Ed-Edward I'm so sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. I just-it's just."

"I know Bella, I understand. You are stressed out to your limit. Sweetheart I know that the whole thing is stressful but you need to stay calm for you and the baby."

"Edward, I'm sorry I should apologize to everyone else." I said looking at the door.

"I'll go and get them." He stood up and walked to the door.

I sat on the bed waiting for about ten minutes. Edward walked in with a smile and the rest of the family following him. He took his place by me and pulled me to his side and hugged me from the side.

I looked at everyone, some were smiling, but some looked upset. My lower lip trembled. "I would like to apologize to everyone for yelling at you, it's just that everything is stressful right now." I said taking a deep breath and let it out.

"No need Bella, dear we understand." Esme said smiling. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

"Mrs. Cullen well as you have requested, you can leave a soon as you sign your release papers."

"Really?"

"Yes, although I do ask you to be in bed rest for the next few days, just in case. Don't over do it and no stress for her no matter how small it may be. We don't want this to repeat, she or the baby might be at risk." He warned.

"Yes, doctor. I will make sure she does as you have asked." Edward said making no room for me to argue.

"So, when can she leave?" Seth asked.

"Just sign these papers and you can be on your way out." He said giving me papers to sign. "I'll just leave you be."

"Oh, Bella I have the greatest outfit for you. It's a black dress with the heels you were wearing earlier." Alice beamed. She had to be kidding me.

I looked over at Sue and Esme and mouthed "_Help me" _they smiled and nodded. They walked out along with Alice.

Alice came in twenty minutes later along with Sue and Esme. True to her word she had the black dress with the heels that I wore during the day. I didn't want to wear it and I knew she was going to guilt me or something into wearing it. I looked at Esme and Sue just hoping that they would do something.

"Bella, get up you need to change." She tried to pull me out of the bed.

"Alice." Edward warned. "Let her take her time. She has just been released from the hospital. Besides what you are making her wear is not practical. She cannot go out in a dress in heels like she is going to a party or something."

"Edward, even is she just got out of the hospital she needs to be fashionable. She cannot go out in whatever clothes because she is the wife of a businessman." She said seriously.

"I may be married to a businessman Alice, but I did not marry him for it."

"Well, that's a mute point you love him and he loves you, so now get up and do get dressed. I need to do your hair and make up too."

"Mary Alice Cullen-Hale you would do no such thing." Esme said in a stern voice.

"But Mom—"

"No Alice Bella just got released thirty minutes ago; she cannot get out of here like that. You will not make her in to a doll right now. She is not well the doctor said no stress and what are you doing stressing her out with wanting to play Barbie Bella."

"Fashion is everything and she needs to look good for when she gets out of here."

"Well Alice she does not feel good." Emmett pointed out.

"Emmett butt out, this is not your problem."

"This is so my problem, the doc just said no stress and you are stressing her out like mom said. Why can't you just let her have something comfortable; she needs to rest."

"Emmett I said butt out."

"MARY ALICE CULLEN-HALE!" I turned around and saw that it was Jasper. Wow, Jasper lost his cool he never does. Everyone just stared at him, Alice's eyes were bugging out that would have made me laugh, but the situation was a little tense.

"Jasper!" she let out shocked.

"Yes, that's my name and you will not argue with your mother Alice you need to know that Bella is not well and that she will not wear what you tell her to wear unless she asks you for help. You did not see her when she came into the press conference, she was a little pale, but she still went for it. Then Edward kind of lost it a little for some of the comments and she tried to stay calm the whole way through. So Alice you will not put Bella in anymore stress like that. Do you hear me? I can get into all of our joint accounts and I will cancel your credit cards if I have too."

"Jasper Matthew Hale! You will do no such thing. I can do whatever I want."

"Bella, dear." I turned and saw Sue whispering "Come with me, while she is distracted." I looked at her confused but went with her into the bathroom connected in the room.

"What is it Sue?" I asked when we got in and she locked the door. "Well, Bella, Esme and I can tell you that being pregnant is extremely stressful and knowing what Alice had in mind we went to your penthouse while we where out. We bought you this." She handed me a bag that I hadn't noticed.

I opened it and there were clothes in there. I looked at them and it was a pair of black leggings, white spaghetti shirt, blue toms, and Edward's baggy hoodie from high school that he gave me for our one month anniversary. "Thank you Sue, you just saved me." I hugged her.

"Bella you're like another daughter to me."

"Thank you so much." I said trying to hold the tears.

"Where's Bella?" I heard Alice ask.

"In the bathroom with mom." Seth answered.

"NO!" she shrieked. "Bella, you open this door this instant!" she said pounding on the door.

"Well, Bella you need to get dressed before she gets in here. I would leave but I can't I'll just turn around." Sue said.

"It's okay, you've seen me in my underwear before." I said smiling and pulling the leggings on. I could still hear Alice whining about wanting to come into the bathroom. "Well I'm ready" I said putting Edward's hoodie on. It went to just about covering half of my butt.

"Alice I'm not warning you again, I am serious about what I said." I heard Jasper say.

Edward walked toward me and whispered "I like it when you wear my clothes." I shivered a little. He hugged me and I hugged him by the waist.

"Bellaa how could you change without me, I mean I'm your favorite sister."

"Hey!" Rose and Leah said getting up from their chair.

"I'm her favorite and you can't do anything about that." She said.

"Bella?" Rose started to ask.

"Who's your favorite?" Leah said batting her eyes.

"Yes, Belly-boo who's your favorite?" Emmett asked also batting his eyes, it looked funny with him doing it.

"Uh-um." I stuttered.

"Bella, who's your favorite?" Seth asked.

"Edward." I said hugging myself to him.

"Hey, he can't make you not answer the question." Rose said.

"I think she answered your question." Charlie said.

"He doesn't count he's her _husband._"

"Exactly for he is my husband he is my favorite." I said looking at Edward. He smiled down at me.

"Okay, well I think we should go." Carlisle said.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Emmett said rubbing his stomach.

"We just ate about an hour ago." Rose said looking at him like he had grown a second head.

"Yes, but all this makes me hungry."

"You'll never change Emmett."

"Bella, you want to head out?" Edward asked me. I nodded liking being in his arms.

"Emmett could you grab Bella's clothes and purse."

"Gotcha bro." Emmett said getting a bag that had all of my belongings in it.

We walked through the hospital. "Hey Charlie did you do what we talked about?" Edward asked my dad.

"Yeah, they are going to be following being and in front of us in two SUVs." Edward nodded.

"Who's following us?" I asked.

"Security. You're dad and I decided that it was too dangerous for you to be with out security so along with Paul and Joe we hired Embry, Quil, Jared, Brady, Bradley, Aaron."

"You hired eight body guards for me? Edward that's too many." I said stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"No it is not. You cannot have enough especially with the stress level you have. You cannot argue with this Bella, you're dad and I have discussed this and this is for your safety and the baby's."

"Okay, fine." I relented.

"Let's go we need to get you home and on bed rest."

We walked towards the entrance of the hospital. Just outside the doors I see six other guys standing with Paul and Joe—six beefy guys.

I could see my family packed in two SUVs and a third in front of them. I was guessing that was for my security detail.

"Let's got Bella." Edward said taking my hand. We walked out of the hospital everything thing happened so fast first it was us two walking then we where being bombarded with reporters.

"Mrs. Cullen did you lose the baby? Is it true that you didn't want the baby in the first place? What do you say about the rumors of your husband's infidelity?" They asked.

They were pushing and shoving each other. Immediately all the security surrounded us and this time they weren't as successful as they were last time. "Get away!" one of the security guys said I didn't know his name.

Once we got to the SUV we got in and I noticed that Emmett and Rosalie where in the front. I guess we were driving with them. The body guards went to the other van and followed behind us. Alice, Jasper, went in Jasper's car. Seth and Leah went with them. Mom, Sue, Carlisle and Esme went in the other SUV.

We drove off and Emmett turned on the radio. I heard a very familiar song. Emmett turned up the volume. Then he started to sing…

_You're insecure; don't know what for  
You turn heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up to cover up  
Being the way you are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else buy you-ou-ou_

"Oh, God" Rose said, "Not this song. Why this song? Why now? Why me?"

"Emmett, change the song!" Edward yelled over him.

_So c-come on, you got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong  
I don't know why, you're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes_

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone but you._

I started to laugh.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed._

He actually tried to flip invisible hair. I just laughed and looked at Edward and Rosalie. Both of them were covering their ears.

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know (oh, oh)  
YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!_

He bellowed out. I saw other drivers staring at him like he was crazy. Through the whole song he was sing and I was laughing. It wasn't forced either it was the time we had gotten to the penthouse we had been given a personal Emmett concert with Rock You, I'm a Believer, Bye Bye Bye by NSYNC, Born Free by Kid Rock and many others.

I was laughing so hard I had to hold my stomach. When we arrived at the building once again I was brought into reality when I saw the camera flashes and news cameras. I took a deep breath and reached for Edward's hand and held tight to it he gave me a reassurance squeeze. At once Paul opened the door and the guard made a barrier between the reporters and everyone.

Everyone went inside and went straight to the elevator. The security stayed in the lobby. All the way up Emmett gave everyone else and I quote when I say this "A sneak peek at his next live concert, by the sexiest bear in all of the United States."

"Emmett, I hate to tell you this, but your record is not going to be out any time soon." Leah said very seriously.

"You're just jealous, Leah because you don't have the best voice in this elevator."

I started to laugh at their childishness. I had to hang on to Edward. "Bella you okay?"

I nodded my head. "Maybe she is just going crazy again?" Seth said.

I calmed down immediately and started to dance around. I needed to pee and bad. "Do you have a wedgie?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head. "Then what do you have?" Jasper asked. Right then the elevator door opened and I ran to the door. Thank goodness that the whole penthouse made up the top floor so we only to walk to the door and then if you didn't have your key you just pressed a code and bada bing you get through the door.

Everyone was only halfway through the hall when I was already running to the bathroom. I sighed in relief afterwards. I washed my hands and looked at my self in the mirror. I looked, tired, stressed, but I had a shine in my eyes.

I walked to the kitchen; I was feeling peck-ish. I rummaged through the fridge and found the pickle jar and I grabbed a pickle. I still wanted something so I looked again and I saw cake chocolate cake to be exact. I grabbed a piece and a glass of milk. I sat on the stool and started to eat.

"I wonder what's taking Bella so long?" I heard Edward's voice in the living room.

"I'll check." I heard Alice this time. I was finished with my cake when Alice passed by and saw me. "Bella what are you doing in here? Everyone is waiting for you in the living room." She said dragging me toward said place.

"Alice, let go. I wanted a snack so I got one." I said sitting by Edward. He immediately pulled me on his lap.

"B, you okay? I mean you are all over the place." Leah said.

"Yeah, just a little distracted." I said placing my head on Edward's shoulder.

"Bella where you serious on what you said in the hospital?" Carlisle asked.

"What about?" I asked confused.

"About not letting us know the sex of the baby." Rose answered.

"Uh, yeah I was."

"Bella! You can't do that to me!" Alice said yelling. "You can't do that you need to let us know the sex right away!"

"Why? Why should I Alice?" I asked looking at her in the eyes.

"Because I need to buy everything for the nursery; I need color pallets, obviously it needs to be pink because it's a girl." She said to herself.

"Nu-uh it's a boy." Emmett said.

"No it's going to be pink. I know what I'm saying." She said. "Bella please you need to let me know the sex of the baby." She said doing her puppy eyes that would have me giving up. But this was different I didn't want to know from the beginning and I had made up my mind.

"No. Alice we are not going to know the sex of the baby. I want it to be a surprise." I said.

"But you hate surprises." She stated. That was true but this as my baby and I wanted it to be special.

"I want this to be different and I know what the outcome would likely be it's a fifty-fifty chance."

"Please!" she made an intense pouting face.

"No."

"How can you do this to me I am your sister and best friend and how can you deny me the right to know what the sex is so I can do the nursery."

"Alice," Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Edward warned at the same time.

"Bella, you need to let me know. I have to so I can get the nursery ready" she repeated and I felt Edward tense at once. Crap! I have to tell her now.

I looked at Edward and I saw that he was thinking the same thing. I took a deep breath and he hugged me tighter, but I sat up straighter now.

"Alice, you don't need to know the sex of the baby."

"Of course I do silly, how do you think I'm going to decorate the baby's room."

"Alice, you don't _need _to know." I said emphasizing the need.

"Yes, I do."

"No you don't because you are not going to be decorating the nursery." The room went silent, you could here a fly fart. Everyone was waiting for it and they knew something was about to happen.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT GOING TO DECORATE THE NURSERY!" She yelled.

I tried to control my emotions and not yell. "You hear what I said Alice you are not going to decorate the nursery, and you are not going to know the sex of the baby."

"I AM THAT BABY'S AUNT!" she was still yelling and pointed to my stomach. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TAKE AWAY MY RIGHT AS AN AUNT TO DO THIS!"

I motioned for Edward to let me go and I stood up and walked toward Alice and said, "You may be the aunt to my baby but I am the _mother_" I said emphasizing mother. "I get to say what happens with my baby you do not." I said fiercely.

"I will do the baby's nursery, right Edward." She turned to him as did I. Everyone else was just watching on.

Edward was fidgeting with our stares on him. He rood up, "Alice, Bella is the mother and she gets to do what ever she want and if she does not want you to do the nursery then you should respect her decision." Edward said calmly.

"WHAT!" she shrieked. "YOU ARE MY BROTHER AND YOU HAVE TO BE ON MY SIDE! YOU ARE TO LET ME DO THIS! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" she yelled stomping her foot like a little kid.

"Alice you need to calm down." Jasper said finally interfering.

"NO! I WILL DECORATE THAT BABY'S ROOM" she kept on yelling.

"ALICE!" I finally yelled loosing my patience, "YOU WILL NOT DECORATE **_MY _**BABY'S ROOM. EDWARD AND I WILL DO THE WHOLE THING! YOU WILL HAVE NO SAY IN IT!"

"I will too. You just watch me." I turned around and walked towards Edward. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"ALICE IF YOU WANT SO BADLY TO DECORATE A BABY'S ROOM THEN HAVE ONE YOURSELF! YOU ARE MARRIED GO AND HAVE A KID! DON'T TRY TO TAKE THIS TIME AWAY FROM ME!" **[Thank you to SELENAQUINTANILLALOVER for the quote]**

"FINE! I WILL BE BACK BELLA CULLEN AND I WILL GET TO DECORATE THAT ROOM!" she said grabbing her purse and walking out.

"Sorry Bella." Jasper said following her.

"I know Jazz." Jasper left and I lost all my energy I just felt weak. I leaned into Edward trying to stay upright.

"I think we should leave too." Dad said.

"Bella don't mind her she'll get over it." Rose said.

"Yeah, Belly-boo nobody can be angry at you for long." Emmett said trying to cheer me up I have him a weak smile.

I hugged everyone and they told me it was going to be alright. They told me not to stress over this. Esme and Carlisle said they would talk to her. I nodded and hugged them again.

Edward said his goodbyes and walked them out. He came an sat with me on the couch and said nothing. He knew that I did not feel like saying anything I just needed to be held.

* * *

**I'll update as soon as I can! Please review! Don't forget Poll Question!**


	12. Chapter 12: Alice Part 2

**Don't be mad! I'm sorry!**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading! Important note at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately and regretably don't own TWILIGHT!**

**This is dedicated to every single one of you who reads, reviews, follows and favorites this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Alice II**

**Alice POV**:

How dare she! She cannot do this to me! I stomped out of the penthouse and walked towards the elevator. I could feel Jasper right behind me.

I waited for the elevator to open up. I pressed the button for the lobby. Jasper was there saying nothin. It wasn't good. Jasper never gets mad not even the time that I made him model for me some of the clothes I designed when we were ating.

When we got to the car Jasper was still silent. I mean I could probably here Emmett burp from the penthouse.

"Jasper say something." I said quietly. I kept looking at him from the corner of my eye and saw that he was expressionless. Oh-oh I'm in big troube. "Jasper, please say something." I begged turning my self towards him.

"Not now Alice." He said curtly.

"Then when?"

"Not now." He repeated and the rest of the drive towards our condo was quiet. When we arrived Jasper opened the door for me like a gentlemen, but he didn't take my hand like he usually does.

We walked through the building and into our condo. I placed my bag by the door with my keys. I saw Jasper walk to our room I hesitated for a second and waked to our room too.

"Jas?"

"What Alice?" he answered from the his closet.

"Say something; please you've been so quiet since we left." I said getting ready for bed.

"What do you wat me to sat Alice? Do you want me to say not only did you throw a tantrum in front of everyone for not getting what you wanted?"

"Jas I-"

"No Alice you've already said what you wanted to say to Bella, now let me talk" he said interrupting me."You made the whole thing about you Alice. You said it was your right as an aunt to decorate the nursery. No it's not Alice you should have lt Bella ask you if she wanted your help and not demanded it and knowing about the sex of the baby. Yes I want to know the sex of the baby, but it's Edward and Bella's baby not ours. Alice you have to understand that you cannot always have it your way. This is supposed to be a happy time and you just made it about you and just gave her a threat about you decorating the nursery. You where there when the doctor said not to stress her out and what is the thing you do? You stress her out. Alice I've never seen Bella that upset and fragile the only other time I saw her like thatis when Renee and Marie's birthday come up and the last time they where bombareded with the press that she had a meltdown. Maybe she is right and we should have our own baby just so you can decorate the nursery."

"Jasper I didn't mean it it's just I'm supposed to decorae that nursery it's my right." I argued.

"Where does it say your right? It's not a right it's a priviledge. How would you feel if you had no input in decorating the condo and choosing your clothes? You would feel horrible and would be upset. Bella feels like that and to add it se has a super high stress level and hormones. Alice I'm telling you to back off if she decides she wants your input and help you wll help but otherwise you will leave them to do it on their own."

"Okay, Jazz. I promise I'll try." I said. I knew I was lying to him. He nodded believing me. "I'm going to the office to wor on some paperwork and see if I can do something about the papparazzi and some other stuff."

"Okay, Jazzy. I love you. I'm going to sleep, please don't stay up all night." I said giving him a kiss. He walked out and I went to my bedside drawer and got out a pad and pen.

**To Do List for BCN (Baby Cullen Nursery**

***find out sex of baby**

***seek color pallette**

***if I can't find out sex of baby find unisex nursery colors**

***DON'T LET ANYONE FIND OUT!**

Yeah, I think that's good for now.

**Jasper POV:**

_I walked to my office and dialed Edward's number "Hello?"_

_"Hey, Edward it's me."_

_"What's up Jasper?"_

_"Nothing I just want to tell you I talked to your sister."_

_"Wht did she say?"_

_"She said she would back off ad let you be, but you know that's not going to happen."_

_"I know. Bella is really upset about it. I don't know what to do. I think we need to get out fo town fo a bit take that vacation tha the doctor recommended." he said sounding tired._

_"Who areyou talking to?" I heard Bella ask._

_"Jasper, he says he talked to Alice and she promised to back off."_

_I heard her snort, "You, Jasper and I know that she is not going to back off even if her life depended on it."_

_"Tell Bella I'm going to try." I told Edwad._

_"Bella, sweetheart he said he's going to tr his best to keep her calm and everything."_

_"Okay, pass the phone." There was shuffling and then Bella was on the phone. "Jasper, I'm sorry about that comment I made about if she wanted to decorate a nursery she should get pregnant." She sniffed. "It'sjust that I wanted to tell our baby that we were the ones that decorated it." She said letting out a sob._

_"Hey, B it's okay, don't cry please. It's not good for you. I promise I did not take offense to it. I even used it on her. I know you didnkt mean it. Now you res up and try to stay stress free for my nephew._

_"Jasper" she said whining my name "we don't know the sex of the baby until it is born so don't say it's a nephew because we donkt know." she said._

_"But it's going to be a boy. I just know it." I heard her yawn._

_"Okay, Jasper that."_

_"I think it's time for you to go to sleep. I'll see you soon." Bye, Jas." she said and then } heard Edward's voice again. _

_"Edward I'm gonna go. I just wanted to tell you that I'm still trying to work something with that company. You know which one."_

_"Yeah, goodnight Jasper."_

_"Night," he hanged up and I started to look at that contract that I promised him._

I knew Alice and I knew thatat this moment she was doing something about not bwing able to decrate the nursery. I let out a gust of air. How the hell was I going to rein Alice in? She was a monster when it came to fashion and all those stuff.

I worked until midnight on the contract Edward wanted out of. I gave up and decided to look at it in the morning with an open and cleaned mind.

**Alice POV:**

**_I had the list now all I had to do was look for everything and not let anyone find out about it._**

* * *

** I apologize for the delay. I've bee trying to updae but I still have no internet service. Some home I was able to update via my cellphone so I apologize for all the mistakes I made. I tried to go through all of them but it's difficult when my phone is being stuborn.**

**I've written a few chapter I just need to type them and update...My birthda is this sunday so I'm going to try and update then too and possibly tomorrow but I don't know yet. I'll try my best to update on June 2 if not on the 3.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. Everysingle review I read and take into consideration your suggestions. I just read the recent ones and I have to say that you my reader and I think a like! I know people always say something like this but I truly do take your reviews into consideration.**

**To tell people who are Alice fans I have some news for you. I've read my previous chapters to see where I can go from there and as my brother pointed out when I read him Chapeter 11 Alice is a bit of a b**** DON'T HATE ME! I just feel like I've read so many stories were she gets what she wants so I'm taking the liberty into not letting her get what she wants in this story...for the most part.**

**Don't worry I'm going to keep on writting. I have so many ideas that I have written them down. It's amazing. I haven't decided if I should write a sequel yet or keep on going but I will tell you this there is a happy ending...hopefully.**

**This note is getting long so I'm going to leave it here. Please REVIEW AND DON'T FORGET THE POLL QUESTION! [I haven't written that chapter yet!]**

**Tell me what you thougt about .jasper and Alice's POV. What about how Jasper reacted and Alice's plans?**


	13. Chapter 13: Renee Part I

**I know, I know I'm the worst person ever. I'm sorry. It's just a lot of things have happened to me in the past month. First off my birthday was amazing! I spent it with the people I love. We had dinner and just talked about how embarrassing my childhood was.**

**Second my uncle has been hospitalized on and off in the past month. So that was a lot. He's better now but still I was worried.**

**Third, I'm STILL looking for a job it's so hard.**

**Fourth, my mom and step dad are moving into a new house so my brother and I are helping them moving in.**

**Finally another thing is that I've been going to therapy to help with some family issues and it's taking a toll on me.**

**DON'T WORRY I AM STILL GOING ON WITH THE STORY JUST NOT AS I WAS BEFORE!**

**Okay this is a long chapter! Without this note it was seven pages. I am going to update as soon as I can!**

**DON'T FORGET THE POLL QUESTION PLEASE I NEED YOUR VOTES!**

**Thank you to all my readers and anyone who has review. Keep on doing it! **

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has review and leaves a review.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You know the drill I don't own Twilight blah blah blah blah!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 13: Renee Part I**

Two days! Two days! I've been on bed rest and Edward won't have it any other way. I hate it I don't like being in bed all day. I would have thought that I would get some work done in bed, but no my dearest husband decided to call Mr. Johnson and ask him to refer all of my manuscripts to one of my other co-workers.

I eventually got Edward to ease up and let me walk around in our penthouse. It took pouting, getting mad and crying. Yes, I was using the pregnancy against him, but I didn't want to be cooped up in there.

Currently I was sitting on the couch seeing _The Real Housewives of New Jersey. _It was season one where I can't remember her name flipped the table. I had nothing better to do so I was watching it.

I did however start planning the nursery. I had been researching furniture and everything for my little one. I couldn't wait until I was able to start everything.

Edward told me the day we got back from the hospital and after all that transpired between Alice and I that we where going to go on vacation for two weeks. When I asked him where he said that we would discuss it later. He just said he needed to rearrange some stuff at work and that probably by the middle of next week we would be able to leave and have a relaxing vacation.

I looked at the television and saw a Jimmy John's commercial. I instantly wanted a sandwich from there. I went to the kitchen and looked at the drawer with all the take-out menus and dialed.

_"Jimmy John's, good afternoon may I take your order?"_

_ "Good afternoon, yes, I would like a Turkey Tom with extra turkey, extra mayo, with some ham, tomatoes, sliced cucumbers, extra lettuce, please."_

_ "Would you like something else ma'am?" the guy asked._

_ "Could I get a chocolate chip cookie, lemonade no ice and a pickle sliced in fourths please?"_

_ "Okay, ma'am you want a turkey tom with extra turkey, extra mayo, with ham, tomatoes, sliced cucumbers, extra lettuce, a chocolate chip cookie, lemonade no ice, and a pickle sliced in fourths?"_

_ "Yes." I said confirming my order._

_ "How would you pay that ma'am? Cash or credit?"_

_ "Cash."_

_ "It will be fifteen dollars ma'am."_

_ "Thank you."_

_ "You're order will be ready in thirty." He said. "Could I have you're address please." He asked after I gave it to him I hanged up and went to sit on the couch to wait for my order._

_ After The Real Housewives _episode was finished I changed it to _Detective Mysteries _on HLN. About ten minutes into the episode the doorbell rang. I grabbed my wallet and went to open the door.

There was a teenage girl waiting outside the door with my order. "Good afternoon Miss, that will be fifteen dollars." She said looking at the receipt. I opened my wallet and took out a twenty.

"Here you go." I said giving her the money. "Keep the change." I said.

"Thank you Miss." She said giving me a genuine smile. I returned it. It was the least I could give her having to be bombarded with reporters that where still camped out front.

After she left I situated my self once again in the living room and watched the show while I ate. I must have fallen asleep after eating because when I woke up there was a different mystery on. I cleaned up all the trash and went to the kitchen to throw it away.

The phone started to ring. I answered. "Cullen residence." I said not looking at the ID.

_"Hey, baby how are you?" It was Edward I instantly smiled._

_ "Hi, baby I'm good how about you?"_

_ "I'm okay," I could here the strain in his voice I knew something was off._

_ "Edward? Are you sure you sound off?" I asked. "I mean you sound stressed out or something. Is everything really okay?"_

_ "Yeah, I just called to tell you I'm probably going to be late. I'm in a meeting and we just took a break and it's taking forever to try to get everything in order for this contract. I'm sorry baby," he said sounding really upset._

_ "Its okay honey I understand. I mean it's important I understand."_

_ "I'll try to make it out as soon as I can. I love you. I have to go baby. I love you."_

_ "I love you too, baby." I said and he hung up. _

After that call Edward didn't come home until seven we had a late dinner and then we went to bed. He being tired from the long day and I just being tired.

The next two days flew by and it was the same. Edward was really trying to fix that contract that was giving him a lot of trouble.

It was January 27 my mother and grandmother's birthday. It has been almost six years since my mom Renee and my grandmother Marie died. They died just before my move to Forks.

It started like this I was running away from James my ex-boyfriend he had wanted to take our relationship to the next step and I wasn't ready. He was upset about that. I told my mom and step-dad Phil and they decided it was best for me to come and live with Charlie and with my step-mother, step-sister and half-brother.

My mom and my grandmother had been out on a lunch date a few days before I had to leave. I was in school so I wasn't about to be with them. It was around two in the afternoon my school was having an assembly for the end of the year. I wasn't leaving until the end of my junior year. I had only a week left.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨Flashback`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

_ "Good afternoon students and faculty. I am glad to announce the end of the year pep rally. We are here to honor our senior class this year. With out—"_

_ "Mr. Smith!" I saw the front desk secretary run up to him and whispered something into his ear and then step away from him._

_ "Well, would Isabella Swan please come with me?" he said into the microphone. Everyone looked around looking for the person. "Please Isabella Swan come with me it's important." He said I hesitated and then walked down the stairs from the farthest corner I was sitting in._

_ "Hey, look she's right there." Someone yelled. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I walked towards Mr. Smith. _

_ "Ms. Swan I'll like you to accompany me to my office please." I just nodded and followed him after he gave the microphone to Coach Stevens. _

_ "Is something wrong Mr. Smith?" I asked as we headed to his office._

_ "Let's talk about this in my office." He said opening the door to it. "Have a seat" he gestured to one of them in front of his desk. I thought he would he would have taken his chair but he sat on the other chair and turned to look at me._

_ "What's wrong Mr. Smith? Why did you call me up?"_

_ "Well we just a got a call and it seems your mother and grandmother have been in a car accident."_

_ "OH MY GOD!" I sobbed. "How? What? Who?"_

_ "I don't know anything else the police are waiting outside the other side of the gym for you since we had to block out all the hallways and entrances."_

_ "I have to walked through the gym?" I asked my voice broke._

_ "Unfortunately I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to let anyone go through the hallways." He said handing me some tissues._

_ "Thank you." I said after a while I tried to control my tears and I sort of did they where still there. "Can we go I want to see my mom and grandma?" I said standing up._

_ He walked with me and we made our way to the gym. I could still hear the pep-rally going on. We opened the doors and just thinking about my mom had tears coming down. I didn't look up, but I could tell everyone was looking our way. Nobody was cheering anymore or doing whatever they where going to do in this assembly. I could hear whispers here and there but nothing else._

_ When we walked through the other doors I saw the police officer at the end of the hall. His back was facing me. I walked directly to him as fast as I could. "I'm Isabella Swan." I said while he turned around._

_ "Miss Swan, please come with me. My partner is waiting for you at the hospital." He said opening the door. We walked outside and he opened the passenger seat for me. I thanked him as he closed it._

_ After he got into the police issued SUV I asked him, "Could you please tell me what happened?"_

_ "I think we should wait to tell you at the hospital. I don't really know my self. I was sent to look for you as soon as we found our Mrs. Dwyer's family." He said looking at me from the corner of his eye._

_ I stayed quiet the rest of the ways to Phoenix Memorial Hospital __**[Don't know if it's a real hospital…I just made it up.] **__After we got there I didn't wait for him to open the door for me I just got out and walked towards the Emergency entrance._

_ "Excuse me could you tell me about Renee Dwyer and Marie Robinson." I told the older nurse at the nurse's station._

_ "Yes, one moment could I know you're relationship to them?"_

_ "That's my mother and grandmother." I told her holding in the tears._

_ "Umm, let me call the doctor that's attending them." She told me as she got the phone to call him. I didn't pay attention to what she was saying._

_ "Family of Renee Dwyer and Marie Robinson" a doctor came into the waiting area I was with still with the cops there. I had asked them if they knew something and they said that they didn't. I just wanted to know what was happening but no one was telling me and Phil called and told me he was stuck in traffic._

_ "That's me! What do you know about my mother and grandmother, are they all right?" I said running up to him._

_ "You are?"_

_ "Bella Swan, Renee Dwyer's daughter from a previous marriage. Please tell me my mom and grandmother will be okay?"_

_ "I'm sorry Ms. Swan but your grandmother died at the scene and we are doing everything we can to save your mother." He said and left to do his job._

_ "What exactly happened?" I asked one of the officers._

_ "When we arrived to the scene Mrs. Dwyer's car was hit from her side. Mrs. Robinson died at the scene and Mrs. Dwyer was still conscious. The intersection was blocked so that no one could pass."_

_ "The car was hit from your mother's side and she took the whole impact. When the other emergency correspondents arrived they had to cut your mother out of the car because it was so badly hit." Said the one that picked me up at school._

_ "What about the other driver?" I asked._

_ "Unfortunately, he walked away from the scene before we got there. Nobody saw who he was. On witness only saw the back of him and said he got in another car and speeded away. It appears there was a woman driving the car another witness stated."_

_ "Can't you get an image of him? I mean there are camera's in the intersection, right?" I asked hoping the answer was yes._

_ "The man was not seen in any of the cameras. The car that was driven by him was reported stolen two days ago." The one that had a badge that said his name was Hernandez said._

_ "Is there anyone you can call? Besides your step-father?" Officer Young said. He was the one that brought me here._

_ "Yeah, my father and step-mother." I said numbly. They nodded and walked away. I started to dial my dad's number._

_ "Hello, Swan Residence," I hear Sue my step-mom answer._

_ "Hello, Sue it's me Bella, is my dad there?"_

_ "Oh, hello Bella dear, yes let me just give him the phone." There was some noise exchange._

_ "Hello, this is Charlie Swan speaking." I guess she didn't tell him it was me._

_ "Hey, dad."_

_ "What's up Bells?"_

_ "Daddy, please I need you to come to Phoenix, please. Mom's been in an accident and grandma Marie died." I said crying._

_ "Baby girl, I'm on my way don't move. I'll take the plane and meet you there. What hospital are you at?"_

_ "Um…I'm at Phoenix Memorial. Please daddy, I need you." I said crying into the phone._

_ "Don't worry baby girl I'm on my way. I'll be there by ten or eleven. Don't move honey. We'll figure something out."_

_ "Okay daddy." I saw the time and it was five in the evening I've been at the hospital for at least four hours._

_ Still there was no Phil. I wonder where he was._

_ I dialed his number, "This is Phil please leave a message after the beep." It went straight to voicemail._

_ "Hey Phil, it's Bella I'm just wondering where you are. I've been here and I called you about two hours ago and you're still not here. Mom still in surgery last time I asked. Please hurry. Bye." I hung up and started to pace._

_ I wondered where Phil was he loved my mom and he told me he was stuck in traffic and coming this way. I sat down on one of the chairs. Waiting. Just waiting for news anything. _

_ "Did you hear that baseball player from the Phoenix Bears __**[A/N: An actual team…I looked it up.] **__is in the operating room, right now." One of the nurses said to another. Phil was in the Phoenix Bears._

_ "Excuse me you just said one of the baseball players was in the OR who is it, if I may ask?"_

_ "Phil Dwyer. We are trying to look for his family but we aren't being successful."_

_ "Oh my god." I said crying. "I'm-I'm-I'm his step-daughter. What happened?"_

_ "We want to tell you, but is your mother around?" asked the red headed nurse._

_ "No, yes, I mean she's here but you can't talk to her she's also in the OR. He doesn't have any other family just me and my mom. Please could you tell me what happened?"_

_ "He was hit with a trailer that lost control. Apparently the driver fell asleep behind the wheel and your step father was unfortunately in front of him and he lost control."_

_ "Nurse have you found Phil Dwyer's family?" asked a doctor with a buzz cut._

_ "Yes, she's right here. This is his step-daughter." The blonde nurse said._

_ "Miss…."_

_ "Swan."_

_ "Miss Swan I'm sorry to say but unfortunately he lost a lot of blood too fast and I'm sorry to say he's dead." He finished._

_ "Oh my god." I sobbed. Next this I knew was that my whole world went black._

**I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**What did you think about the chapter? Please Review!**

**Okay I want to recommend a story **_**Dance **_** by Judy1998 she is almost done with the story but it is one of my favorites, so check it out!**

**Much LOVE Mystery Twihart xx**


End file.
